Tabula Rasa
by Darvah
Summary: Suite de Tabula non Rasa ! Pas de résumé, cause risque de spoiler T7. Azareth revient...
1. Quoi qu’il en coûte

**Tabula Rasa**

Suite de Tabula Non Rasa.

_Rating : Général, Aventure drame. _

_Spoiler : _I II III IV V VI VII

_Par LiLitheuh (Freyja'Snape / Freyja'Rogue) débutée le 31 Août 2007 _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue certains événements relatés et quelques personnages sont à moi._

* * *

**- 1 - Quoi qu'il en coûte...  
**

Azareth avait abandonné le corps sans vie de Severus, alors qu'elle apprenait l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Elle volait doucement au dessus de Poudlard, comptant les morts, les blessés, les pleurs. De tous les endroits du monde lui parvenait la détresse du peuple Sorcier, rapportée par ses milliers d'yeux et d'oreilles invisibles. S'ajoutant à toute cette horreur, sa propre tristesse, ce sentiment d'inachevé, ces remords.  
Elle survola longtemps le pays, à la recherche de l'Histoire, mais son esprit était embrumé par les pensées qui se bousculaient. Bientôt la détresse fit place à l'allégresse, les Sorciers enfin libérés de l'oppression de Voldemort pouvaient enfin savourer une liberté nouvelle. Elle les vit rebâtir leurs maisons, et se reconstruire eux-mêmes.  
Elle vit des milliers d'enterrements, du plus sobre au plus majestueux. Et parmi les plus simples, elle s'approcha de celui de Severus. Dans un petit cimetière du nord-est de l'Angleterre, dans une terre dépourvue de végétation ou presque, le cercueil était mis en terre devant trois personnes. Elle se posa à quelques mètres, dissimulée derrière un imposant mausolée appartenant à la famille noble de la région. Personne ne dit mot pendant que la triste boîte de pin descendait dans son lit d'humus. Alors que la lourde pierre tombale scellait à jamais la dernière demeure de Severus, elle entendit distinctement le jeune homme aux lunettes murmurer :

- Merci, Severus...

La jeune fille qui serrait dans ses bras un garçon roux, laissa échapper un reniflement.  
Ils restèrent quelque instant encore, puis le petit groupe d'éloigna. Elle les regarda marcher d'un pas lourd, puis ils transplanèrent. Elle s'avança alors vers la tombe, et lut l'épitaphe « A celui qui a sauvé le monde. » Elle resta longtemps immobile, fixant de ses yeux blancs l'inscription ridicule. Elle toucha délicatement la pierre froide du nez, et une légère brume s'éleva. Elle pleura deux larmes de sang qui tombèrent en un bruit sec sur le marbre noir. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter... Même si cela devait lui en coûter. Et elle savait qu'elle allait payer cher ce qu'elle comptait faire...  
Cette idée obsédait son esprit depuis qu'elle avait senti la vie quitter le corps de Severus. D'une petite étincelle, elle était devenue brasier, et rien ne pouvait l'éteindre. Elle hésitait cependant. Elle savait qu'elle était déjà allée beaucoup trop loin en intervenant une fois de plus.

Ses errances à la recherche des faits la conduisirent bientôt sur les côtes déchiquetées d'Ecosse. Elle ne pouvait hésiter plus longtemps... Elle longea la falaise abrupte, descendit péniblement, se blessant contre les rochers, vers une caverne fouettée par les vagues. L'entrée n'avait rien d'accueillante, bordée de ces sombres pierres acérées. Elle s'immobilisa, pris sa forme hybride, et murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles. L'entrée s'éclaira un instant d'une lumière rouge, et elle pu avancer. Elle maugréa pour elle-même contre ces protections qui l'empêchaient de traverser directement les parois rocheuses. Elle traversa rapidement un long boyau tortueux qui déboucha sur une salle plus haute, large de plusieurs centaines de mètres, et pourvue en son centre d'un immense lac d'eau salée. Elle s'immobilisa près de l'étendue d'eau, et appela.

- Aegirius ! Felrad !

Un bouillonnement d'eau s'éleva devant elle, pendant qu'un grondement sourd lui parvenait à sa droite. Un gigantesque poisson aux écailles irisées apparu à la surface du lac, alors qu'un dragon venait de se coucher près d'elle, sa tête frôlant le haut plafond. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement d'un hochement de tête. Azareth pris alors la parole.

- Mes frères, avez-vous vu ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de nouveau.

- Avez-vous vu ce que j'ai fait ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Une voix profonde s'éleva de la gueule du dragon.

- Nous sommes restés à notre place, comme nous devons le faire. Nous avons vu les tentatives désespérées de tes créatures. Nous avons vu leur folie.

- Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir. Je n'y ai pas vu que de la folie, j'ai vu aussi le courage, la force.

- Azareth, s'éleva la voix étrange de Felrad, comme si elle était composée de centaines de voix différentes. Nous t'avions dit qu'offrir la magie à ces humains vaniteux était une erreur. Nous te l'avons démontré à plusieurs reprises, et cette fois encore, tu refuses de voir.

- Vos créatures ne font-elles pas aussi d'erreurs ? Tes dragons, Aegirius, et toi Felrad, tes démons de l'eau ?

- Nos créatures ne sont pas vaniteuses comme les tiennes, elles suivent leurs instincts, ceux qu'on leur a donnés. Répondit Aegirius.

- Les Sorciers ne sont pas mes créatures. Ils n'ont pas mes instincts, ils tentent eux-mêmes de vivre alors que vos créations se contentent de faire ce que vous leur avez appris. Ils ont droit à mon aide.

- Ton aide ? Pourtant nous avons vu qu'ils ne t'écoutent pas. Depuis ces milliers d'années, ils n'ont pas grandi, ils restent ces erreurs que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire naître.

- Ils apprendront. Un jour, naîtra celui qui saura les faire changer.

- Quand, Azareth ? Repris la voix multiple de Felrad. Nous sommes las de voir tes erreurs perturber le cours des choses.

- Ils ont autant leur place en ce monde que vous.

Elle parlait calmement, gardant sur son visage cette expression neutre, chassant toute colère ou impatience, qui pourrait anéantir toutes ses chances. Tant qu'elle réussissait à argumenter, il y avait espoir. Ils hochèrent la tête. Elle avait gagné la première partie.

- Je sais que je peux les aider à perdre ce sentiment de supériorité. Je sais que je peux faire naître celui qui les changera.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Elle joignit ses mains en coupe, et une légère brume s'éleva entre elles. Elle formait de compliquées arabesques, s'enroulant et se déroulant comme des serpents de fumée. Ils observèrent quelques instants les ondulations fantomatiques.

- Cette âme est morte, Azareth. La résurrection nous est interdite. Murmura Aegirius

- Parce que _nous_ l'avons interdite, ajouta t-elle. Je ne demande pas sa résurrection.

- La réincarnation n'est pas prévue pour les Sorciers, seules certaines créatures... Commença Felrad.

- Je sais, je demande une exception. Une seule. Je sais que cette âme est celle que j'attendais depuis le jour où j'ai offert leurs pouvoirs au Hommes.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Azareth regardait toujours la fine brume argentée s'agiter dans ses mains.

- Azareth, si nous acceptons, tu devras en payer le prix un jour, tu le sais, murmura Aegirius de sa vois profonde.

- Je sais, chuchota t-elle.

- Je te souhaite de ne pas te tromper cette fois, ou nous seront obligés de te contraindre à cesser d'aider tes Sorciers.

- Nous t'ôterons tes pouvoirs, ainsi que ceux de tes protégés, ajouta Felrad. Nous ne supporterons pas un nouvel échec.

Elle baissa la tête, puis acquiesça. Elle attendit quelques secondes dans le silence, avant que la voix de Felrad ne s'élève à nouveau.

- Où veux-tu envoyer cette âme ?

- J'ai déjà mon idée. Mais il faudra attendre quelques années.

- Soit.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, tenant toujours dans ses mains l'âme tourmentée. Elle ouvrit légèrement les doigts, et la fine brume s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Elle souffla alors doucement, faisant frémir le léger brouillard. Felrad et Aegirius firent de même, et après quelques instants, l'âme désormais calme, claire et pure reposa à nouveau entre les mains d'Azareth.

- Nous te laissons agir à ton aise une dernière fois Azareth. J'espère cependant que cette fois les résultats seront meilleurs. Lança Aegirius, pendant qu'elle fermait ses mains, faisant disparaître le nuage.  
Elle s'inclina, et se transforma en Sombral avant de repartir.

Oh oui cette fois elle fera beaucoup mieux... Même si cela était contre tous les principes qu'elle s'était fixés avec ses frères. Même si pour cela elle devait violer toutes ses lois. Même si elle allait devoir faire de nouveau souffrir cette âme...


	2. L’œuvre des Sorciers, la part du Sombral

**- 2 - L'œuvre des Sorciers, la part du Sombral**

Azareth attendit patiemment. Pendant 10 ans elle poursuivit son travail, restant à l'écart. Elle ne fut dérangée que deux fois, dans son sanctuaire, par des Sorciers historiens. Ils préféraient venir la voir plutôt que ses frères, qui avaient tendance à abuser des réponses énigmatiques.  
Pour la trouver, ils devaient s'enfoncer dans la Forêt la plus épaisse et sombre de l'Angleterre, braver les créatures les plus terrifiantes, pour atteindre en son centre la vieille ruine de temple païen où elle avait élu domicile. Elle leur racontait volontiers ce qu'elle savait, même si depuis bien longtemps déjà, elle avait perdu le goût et la volonté de revivre les moments noirs de l'Histoire. Elle n'oubliait cependant pas sa mission. Elle écoutait avec attention les bruits qui lui venaient du sud-ouest, apprenant la naissance d'un James Potter, suivie bientôt d'un nouvel heureux événement. Une nuit de janvier, elle s'envola brusquement, vers le Warwickshire. Près d'un petit village, se tenait une maison chaleureuse, un peu bancale. A cet instant précis naissait un petit garçon aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux d'onyx. Azareth regarda les deux parents se pencher sur l'enfant, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard embué d'admiration pour la frêle créature. La voix de l'homme lui parvint, déclarant :

- Bienvenue, Albus Severus Potter...

Il déposa l'enfant dans son berceau, embrassa sa femme, et éteignit la lumière, les laissant reprendre leurs forces. Azareth attendit longtemps, guettant chaque bruit, chaque mouvement. Enfin, peu avant l'aube, elle déploya ses ailes lentement, et traversa la façade de la maison sans bruit.  
Elle s'avança vers le berceau, et observa l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement. Elle se transforma, retrouvant figure humaine, et plaçant ses mains en coupe, elle fit apparaître un léger nuage de brume blanche. Elle souffla doucement en direction du bébé, et le nuage s'étendit sur tout le corps de l'enfant, avant de disparaître. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, et lorsque le bébé ouvrit péniblement un œil, elle lui sourit, et pensa, « Bienvenue, Severus... Cette fois, tu démarres bien mieux dans la vie. Puisses-tu être heureux cette fois.»  
Ginny remua dans son sommeil. Azareth peinait à arracher son regard de l'enfant profondément endormi. Elle senti tout d'un coup qu'elle venait de faire une erreur en s'attardant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Harry. Il se figea en la voyant, sortit d'un mouvement rapide sa baguette et la pointa vers Azareth. Il dégageait un sentiment d'immense peur, mais aussi de courage, face à cette créature inconnue qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de son nouveau-né.

- Harry, je ne ferais jamais de mal à cet enfant. Il entendit cette phrase résonner dans son crâne, mais cela ne lui inspira guère plus de confiance. Il jeta un œil vers Ginny toujours profondément endormie.

- Elle ne risque pas de se réveiller après avoir bu une potion de sommeil. Continua la voix.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura t-il. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je suis Azareth, et je suis venue aider un très vieil ami.

Harry ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase, mais la créature exhalait une telle impression de sérénité, de calme et - pensait-il - de bonté, qu'il abaissa sa baguette.  
L'inconnue lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle lança un dernier regard vers le berceau, et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Harry restait paralysé, observant l'immense chose qui avait violé sa maison. Elle reprit sa forme de Sombral, le faisant frissonner. L'animal tourna vers lui son regard vide, et la voix répéta :

- Jamais je ne ferais de mal à cet enfant. Je ne suis pas là pour faire le mal.

Elle traversa brusquement le mur, et Harry la vit s'envoler haut dans le ciel, à une vitesse impressionnante. Il resta ainsi à regarder par la fenêtre, alors que le soleil levant colorait de rouge le petit village en contrebas.  
Il ne dit rien de cette visite étrange à Ginny, il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter, alors que le monde était redevenu calme. Il profita néanmoins de la visite de Ron et Hermione le week-end suivant, accompagnés de leur fille Rose, ainée de quelques jours d'Albus Severus.  
Apres leur repas, Ginny souhaita aller se reposer, laissant seul l'inséparable trio.  
Il avait remarqué le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, toujours la première à deviner qu'il allait mal. Ron lui, n'avait rien remarqué, comme à son habitude. Harry hésitait à parler de la créature devant elle, mais il se ravisa. Apres tout, c'était plutôt Ron qui était connu pour ses réactions disproportionnées.

- Hermy, connais-tu une créature du nom d'Azareth ?

Celle-ci le regarda en plissant les yeux, avant de répondre.

- Oui, tu devrais aussi la connaître d'ailleurs.

- Hagrid en a parlé en cours ?

- Binns a mentionné une fois son nom. Elle est intervenue pendant la révolte des Gobelins.

Ron réprima un rire qu'il camoufla en reniflement. Harry cherchait dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui vint.

- Explique-moi, tu sais que les cours d'histoire de la magie...

- Je sais... Eh bien - elle retrouva son ton suffisant du collège - Azareth est la créature qui a offert les pouvoir magiques aux Sorciers.

Harry l'observa, les yeux ronds. Elle rit légèrement, avant de poursuivre.

- Oui, elle et ses frères sont parmi les premières créatures à être nées avec des pouvoirs magiques. Ils ont créé les autres, ou comme dans ce cas-ci, leur ont offert la magie.

- Et ils sont encore vivants ? Apres tout ce temps ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Euh oui... mais pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Azareth ? demanda Hermione, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je l'ai vue la nuit de la naissance d'Al... Il avait tenté de dire cette phrase avec détachement, mais au vu de leur réaction - Ron le fixant bouche bée, Hermione fronçant les sourcils - il sut que cela n'avait eu aucun effet.

- Elle était à côté du berceau, quand je suis monté voir si tout allait bien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, qu'elle venait aider un vieil ami...

- Elle n'est pas méchante, confirma Hermione. Normalement, elle est la Mémoire du monde. Mais il lui arrive d'interférer avec l'Histoire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment ca, aider un vieil ami ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait toujours pas compris le sens de cette phrase.

- Hagrid m'a dit qu'elle a vécu il y a longtemps à Poudlard, pendant un an. On pourrait peut être lui en parler...

Harry acquiesça. Il se sentait soulagé qu'Hermione ait confirmé la non-dangerosité d'Azareth, même s'il ne pouvait réprimer un frisson en repensant aux immenses yeux blancs qui l'avaient fixé peut avant son envol.

- Je te prêterais un livre sur Azareth et ses frères, peut être que tu trouveras la réponse, acheva t-elle.

La conversation dévia vers des sujets moins stressant pour Harry, qui se promit cependant de parler à Hagrid dès le lendemain.

Il se rendit au chemin de Traverse, bien décidé à tomber « par hasard » sur Hagrid. Ginny était restée à la maison, préférant éviter la foule - et les questions indiscrètes sur sa vie privée qui en découlaient. Il fit tous les Pubs, mais aucune trace du demi-géant. Il allait abandonner, lorsqu'il l'aperçu, sortant de l'allée des embrumes. Il avança directement vers lui, et le percuta de l'épaule.

- Harry ! Rugit la voix d'Hagrid. Comment vas-tu ? Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, mais Harry savait désormais prévoir le choc et évita la honte de se retrouver à genoux sur le pavé humide.

- Bien Hagrid, et vous ?

- Oh bien, bien, je venais chercher du... tue-limace acheva t-il rapidement, semblant craindre la réaction de Harry l'Auror.

Harry lui sourit, et l'invita à prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Ils bavardèrent tranquillement, de l'école, du ministère, de la carrière d'Harry. Il veillait à ce que la chope du professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques soit toujours bien remplie. Il savait que Hagrid légèrement - ou complètement - imbibé, pouvait difficilement dire autre chose que la vérité. Il finit par aborder le sujet.

- Hagrid, est-ce vrai qu'Azareth a passé un an à Poudlard ?

- Oh oui, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Elle était là pendant l'année d'ASPIC de ton père. Vraiment intéressante, comme femme. Un peu glaçon au début mais...

- Pourquoi était-elle venue ?

- Elle était là pour protéger les élèves. La première guerre faisait rage dehors. Harry avait remarqué le regard légèrement inquiet de son ami. Elle a donné du fil à retordre aux Maraudeurs, crois-moi.

- Elle étai amie avec Dumbledore ? Risqua Harry.

- Amie ? Je ne sais pas Harry, ils entretenaient des rapports cordiaux, même si elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec lui. Mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient amis...

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de compréhension.  
Hagrid partit sur un couplet vantant les qualités de l'ex Directeur de Poudlard, donnant le signal qu'il avait largement assez bu. Harry prit congé, dépité.


	3. Le cadeau

**- 3 - Le cadeau.**

Les années passèrent. Une petite Lily vint rejoindre Al et James. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'attendre la venue d'Azareth, mais elle ne se montra pas. Il gardait en tête cette histoire de vieil ami. Il avait bien sûr lu le livre qu'Hermione lui avait prêté, mais il n'était abordé nulle part qu'elle ait pu avoir un quelconque proche.  
Il finit par occulter l'affaire, après tout, elle n'avait fait effectivement aucun mal aux enfants.  
Azareth était perchée sur le haut clocher de l'église de Lexington. Elle observait de loin les agissements de la famille. Elle vit Albus Severus faire ses premiers pas sous le regard attendrit de ses parents, elle l'entendit dire ses premiers mots, elle le sentait heureux.  
La première partie de l'Histoire se déroulait sans problème, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sourit, en regardant Al projeter de la purée de carotte sur son frère James.  
Le jour de son cinquième anniversaire, un froid après midi de Janvier, elle survola doucement le jardin figé dans sa couverture de glace. Ginny rentrait à l'intérieur une pleine brassée de brindilles sèches, lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri en voyant l'immense créature passer quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Elle entendit résonner en elle le chant doux de l'animal, ressemblant à une berceuse.

- Harry ! Appela t-elle.

Il apparu à l'encadrement de la porte, tendant ses bras vers elle pour qu'elle y dépose le bois. Il la vit hocher la tête d'un air inquiet, et sortit.  
Au dessus de lui planait Azareth. Il pouvait lui aussi ressentir la musique se propager dans sa poitrine.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rentre, je dois lui parler. Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Harry mima de ses lèvres « Plus tard. » Résignée, elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Azareth, je demande ton aide ! Lança Harry à l'animal. Celui-ci fit encore une fois le tour de la maison, puis se posa face à Harry. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait refuser d'écouter la requête d'un sorcier requérant son aide, il l'avait lu dans le livre qu'Hermione lui avait autrefois prêté.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'une quelconque aide, Harry. Elle avait retrouvé sa forme hybride, et le fixait de ses yeux noirs en une expression indéchiffrable.

- Exact, je voulais seulement vous parler.

Elle fit mine de se retourner en ouvrant ses larges ailes.

- Non ! Attendez ! Je veux que vous m'expliquiez clairement ce que vous voulez à Al.

Elle se remit face à lui, et Harry senti soudain son esprit s'embrouiller… Oh il avait progressé en Occlumencie depuis le collège, mais sans doute pas assez… Il ferma brusquement les yeux et fit volte-face.

- Tu sais qui je suis. N'aies pas peur, j'ai promis de veiller sur cet enfant il y a bien longtemps. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est au-delà de ce que l'Humain peut entendre. Sache juste, que quoi qu'il arrive, il pourra compter sur moi. Maintenant cesse de te torturer.

Harry senti une sensation de bien être l'envahir. Il savait qu'Azareth y était pour quelque chose, mais au lieu de l'inquiéter encore plus, il se senti apaisé. Elle sembla se flouter, puis elle disparu sans bruit. Harry trouva à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant, un petit bijou d'argent, représentant un cercle gravé de nombreuses formes compliquées, ou de lettres inconnues, retenu par une longue chaîne.  
Harry entra chez lui, et fermant la porte, il senti son esprit enfin vide d'angoisse. Il déposa l'objet laissé par Azareth au milieu des cadeaux que son fils ouvrirait ce soir au dîner devant ses amis. Ginny l'observait d'un air interrogateur, mais il lui fit comprendre qu'elle aurait ses réponses le soir même.

Hermione, Ron et leur fille Rose venaient fêter l'anniversaire d'Al. Il y avait également le reste de la famille Weasley, ainsi que Hagrid. Madame Tonks était venue avec Ted, qui adorait passer du temps avec son parrain, Harry. La fête était réussie, de la succulente cuisine de Ginny - aidée par Molly qui déplorait toujours la maigreur de Harry - à la montagne de cadeaux reçus par l'enfant. Il déballa avec enthousiasme les livres offerts par Hermione, l'éclair de feu III miniature offert par sa mère, une énorme boite de farce et attrapes Weasley, découvrit avec ravissement un bébé Kneazle offert par Hagrid et s'extasia sans retenue devant une console de jeux Moldue que son père avait achetée sous ses conseils. Il éclatait de rire au milieu du tas formé par ses présents, sous les remarques enjouées des invités, lorsque son père lui tendit un petit paquet. Il le déballa délicatement, en découvrant le collier.

- C'est de la part de qui ? demanda t-il en tournant son regard brillant vers Harry.

- De la part de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, mais qui tient à toi. Elle n'a pas pu rester pour la fête, mais elle m'a confié ce cadeau pour toi.

Ginny interrogea de nouveau Harry du regard. Celui-ci ajouta :

- C'est une très lointaine ancêtre, je doute que tu la vois un jour, elle est très occupée.

Al hocha la tête joyeusement, et Fleur Weasley lui accrocha le pendentif autour du cou. Harry vit le regard inquiet d'Hermione, mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance. Le cercle d'argent brilla quelques secondes d'une douce lumière rouge, avant de redevenir inerte. Al paraissait enchanté, admirant son cadeau.

- Il est très beau, papa !

Harry lui sourit, puis se leva, regagnant son fauteuil à coté de ses amis, laissant l'enfant jouer avec ses trésors. Ginny vint s'asseoir négligemment sur l'accoudoir, gardant le regard posé sur son fils.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer à la fin ?

Apres avoir vérifié que seule Ginny pourrait l'entendre, Harry lui expliqua à voix basse, depuis la première visite d'Azareth, aux explications d'Hermione et au livre qu'il avait vu. Lorsqu'il acheva par la discussion qu'il avait eu l'après midi même, Ginny marmonna :

- Et tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de m'avertir qu'une créature tournait autour de mon fils ? Elle parlait d'une voix sourde, dissimulant mal sa colère.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Elle n'est pas mauvaise après tout.

- Harry Potter ! Clama t-elle d'une voix plus forte. Je suis assez grande pour décider de ce qui est bon ou pas pour mon fils ! Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc qu'elle lui a offert ? Et si ça avait été dangereux !

- Calme-toi chérie ! - regard noir de l'intéressée - Je ne sais pas ce que représente ce bijou... Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle ne peut pas être dangereuse pour Al. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je le sais, je le sens...

Ginny se leva brusquement en faisant un geste des mains, comme pour lancer quelque chose en l'air.

- Très bien. Mais si cette chère Mère du peuple Sorcier remontre ses pattes griffues ici, je veux que tu me le dise !  
Elle se tourna vers Al et James, et les conduisit se coucher à l'étage.

- Je la comprends tu sais... risqua Hermione, qui n'avait rien raté de la fin de leur entretien. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je trouvais une créature inconnue devant Rose...

- Je répète que je sens qu'elle est là pour le protéger ! Si elle lui avait voulu du mal, elle aurait eu tout le temps avant que je n'arrive dans la chambre il y a cinq ans !

- C'est tout de même étrange qu'elle ai refusé de te dire clairement ses raisons... risqua Ron.

- Personne ne m'avait rien dit non plus avant mes onze ans, répliqua Harry.

- Quoi, tu crois qu'elle a choisi Al pour vaincre un futur Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'attends, et je verrais sans doute plus clair un jour.

Harry avait du mal à saisir son propre détachement face à la situation somme toute peu banale. Mais cette certitude infaillible, cette confiance inaltérable l'aidait à attendre patiemment la suite.


	4. Retour à la source

**- 4 - Retour à la source**

Les années passèrent sans qu'Azareth n'apparaisse dans la vie de Harry et de sa famille. La seule preuve de son intervention était le collier que portait Al, qu'il ne quittait jamais, comme un précieux trésor.  
Harry se demandait tout de même si Azareth n'était pas venue voir son fils en cachette. Pour le vérifier, il avait laissé en évidence un livre d'Histoire de la Magie ouvert à la page montrant une gravure de la créature. Mais Al n'avait pas réagi, trouvant juste l'animal « cool » et demandant à en avoir un. Harry avait rapidement rangé l'ouvrage sous le regard noir de Ginny.  
Al avait à présent l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Il allait enfin rejoindre l'école dont tous les enfants parlaient avec avidité. Ted Tonks et Victoire, la fille de son Oncle Bill et sa tante Fleur, lui racontaient toutes sortes d'histoires merveilleuses à propos de fantômes, de plantes dangereuses et d'animaux qui ne l'étaient pas moins. Il préparait sa rentrée en compagnie de Rose, qui angoissait complètement à l'idée de rater ses études, d'arriver en retard ou d'oublier un cours. James quant à lui essayait de terroriser son frère, lui assurant que la première nuit des nouveaux élèves avait lieu dans la forêt interdite.

- James, laisse ton frère tranquille, gronda Ginny. Mettez vos affaires dans la voiture, votre père vient de la ramener du ministère.

Dans un bazar monstre, ils réussirent péniblement à atteindre Londres, King Cross, voie 9 ¾.  
Azareth les regardait s'agiter, discuter, se dire au revoir après les dernières recommandations d'usage. Elle se tenait paisiblement posée sur le haut toit de la gare, invisible à leurs yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit le train démarrer en un geyser de fumée blanche, elle s'envola, en direction du Nord de l'Ecosse.  
Elle arriva à Poudlard bien avant le train, le soleil brillant toujours haut dans le ciel de fin d'été. Elle poussa la lourde grille, et remonta d'un pas lent le chemin de terre qui longeait la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait près de vingt ans qu'elle avait quitté cet endroit. Vingt ans... Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur elle, mais ce sentiment de lassitude ne la quittait pas.  
Elle vit Hagrid qui commençait à préparer le groupe de Sombral avant l'arrivée des élèves. Elle signala sa présence d'un raclement de gorge, le faisant sursauter.

- Azareth ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi Hagrid, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Bientôt la rentrée...

- Oh oui, tout doit être prêt pour dans quelques heures, alors...

- La directrice est-elle présente ?

- Minerva ? Oui oui... Je l'ai vue près des Serres avec Neville Londubat.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, le salua d'un signe de tête, et remonta le parc en direction d'immenses bâtiments de verre. Elle aperçu Minerva McGonagall qui discutait avec le jeune professeur. Se dirigeant vers eux, Minerva ne pu réprimer un regard effrayé.

- Bonjour, Madame la Directrice, salua t-elle poliment.

Neville lui jeta un regard effaré, puis entra dans une des Serres, les laissant seules.

- Azareth ? Que nous vaut votre visite ? Une catastrophe ?

- Oh non, rien de tout ça... Je voulais vous demander la permission d'occuper la Forêt cette année...

- La Forêt ? Oh oui, oui... Mais pourrais-je vous en demander la raison ? Son ton était devenu inquisiteur, bien qu'elle essayât de paraître calme.

- Je pense pouvoir être utile ici... Ma retraite n'a que trop durée. A vrai dire, je m'ennuie de l'agitation humaine.

- Oh, oui... je vous comprends... Eh bien soit, si vous souhaitez que je vous réserve une pièce au château...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire je pense. Je resterais à l'écart. Hagrid sait que je suis revenue. Acheva t-elle.

Minerva acquiesça, et Azareth se transforma avant de s'envoler au dessus de la Forêt.  
La directrice la regarda quelques instants, puis fronça les sourcils. Elle entra dans le château, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle s'assit, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux de deux doigts.

- Un problème, Minerva ? demanda une voix joyeuse.

- Azareth est revenue, Albus. Elle se tourna vers le portrait de son prédécesseur, qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillants.

- Je ne considère pas cela comme un problème.

- Si elle est là, c'est que quelque chose de grave doit arriver, non ? demanda t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Minerva, vous me faites penser à Sibylle et ses Sinistros...

Elle lui sourit, à moitié rassurée.

- Si elle a décidé de revenir ici, ça ne peut être qu'une bonne chose, acheva Dumbledore.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, tournant distraitement son regard vers un portrait représentant un Sorcier à la mine peu avenante, au teint jaunâtre, aux longs cheveux noirs et gras cachant à moitié un visage qui semblait profondément endormi.

- Sans doute...

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Hagrid accueillit les premières années comme à son habitude. Il fût salué par bon nombre d'enfants, notamment les Weasley et Potter. Il les dirigea vers les barques qui permettaient la traversée du lac. Al découvrait avec de grands yeux émerveillés l'immense château qui se découpait dans la nuit noire, des milliers de petites lumières éclairant ses nombreuses fenêtres.  
Les élèves furent confiés à la garde du Professeur de métamorphose, Monsieur Ciggy. C'était un homme déjà assez âgé, de petite taille. Son visage marqué de rides avait une expression rieuse, que ses cheveux poivre et sel ne parvenaient pas à attrister. Il les dirigea vers d'immenses portes d'où s'élevait un brouhaha joyeux.  
Al entra à la suite de ses camarades, restant accroché au bras de Rose, qu'il sentait trembler. Il admira le plafond magique, les milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs, les immenses tables d'où James lui fit un signe de main.

- Mes enfants, la répartition visant à vous attribuer une maison va débuter. A l'appel de votre nom, veuillez vous avancer. Déclara le Professeur Ciggy en désignant un tabouret, où était posé un vieux chapeau mité et rapiécé. Il commença l'appel, pendant qu'Al sentait la peur monter. Et s'il était envoyé à Poufsouffle, ou pire, Serpentard ? Son père lui avait dit que cela n'avait aucune importance mais…

- Arthur Baalyss !

Il regarda le petit blond s'assoire sur le tabouret, et coiffer le chapeau, qui s'exclama au bout de quelques instants « Griffondor ! » Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua l'arrivée d'Arthur à table. Al repartait dans ses pensées alors que Bruce Jackson était envoyé à Serpentard. Il regarda les élèves assis à cette table. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plus méchants que les autres finalement… Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Phoebus Lovegood être envoyé à Serdaigle. Apres tout, il verrait bien ce que le chapeau lui dirait…

- Potter Albus !

Il s'avança, l'air sûr de lui, s'assit sur le tabouret et mis le chapeau sur sa tête. Il entendit alors une voix s'élever à son oreille.

- Potter hein ? Une belle lignée de Gryffondor ceux là… Et ton prénom… Encore un fier sang et or celui là. Mais je vois autre chose… Mmmmh oui… Que dirais-tu d'aller à Serpentard ? Tu as toutes les qualités pour entrer dans n'importe quelle maison… Le choix est difficile…

- Envoyez moi à Serpentard, murmura Al.

- Tu es sûr ? Ton père a refusé que je l'y envoie…

- Oui !

- Très bien… Serpentard !

Al retira le chapeau, et vit les regards effarés de Rose et James. Le léger sentiment de malaise fut interrompu par les applaudissements retenus des Serpentards. Il se dirigea vers eux, et s'assit en bout de table, en souriant. Il regarda Rose partir à la table Griffondor, lui jetant un regard en coin.

- Salut Al, lança une voix.

- Oh euh, salut Scorpio, répondit-il, en reconnaissant le garçon au visage pointu et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, qu'il avait vu à la gare le matin-même.

- Alors ça, c'était inattendu, ajouta le blondinet. Je pensais qui tu irais à Gryffondor comme les autres Potter et Weasley. Moi, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le choix…

- J'ai demandé au chapeau de m'envoyer ici. Il hésitait, alors…

Les autres élèves le regardaient comme s'il avait été un Hippogriffe à deux têtes.

- Les choses ont changées, ces dernières années, s'éleva une voix désincarnée. Un fantôme couvert de taches argentées venait de traverser leur table, entre Al et Scorpio. Les maisons ne sont plus aussi cloisonnées qu'à l'époque de vos parents.

- Bonjour, Baron, dit Scorpio. Il n'empêche que… enfin, la maison Serpentard n'a pas très bonne réputation.

Le fantôme haussa les épaules.

- A vous de la faire changer. Je dois me résoudre à voir ma maison changer, après tout, soupira t-il avant de s'éloigner d'eux, vers des élèves plus âgés.

- Changer la réputation de la maison, tu y crois toi ? demanda Scorpio. Moi en tout cas je n'ai pas osé demander une autre maison, à cause de mon père…

- On a sept ans pour essayer en tout cas…

Ils mangèrent en silence, réfléchissant tout deux à cette idée. Ils furent ensuite conduits à la salle commune de Serpentard par le Préfet, un grand brun très maigre du nom de William White.


	5. Du changement à Poudlard

**- 5 - Du changement à Poudlard.**

Al observait la large pièce commune pendant le discours explicatif de William. Les murs étaient de pierre sombre, comme volcanique, et gardaient étonnamment bien la chaleur du feu. De longues tapisseries vert et argents pendaient à certains endroits, masquant les portes des dortoirs. De nombreux canapés et fauteuils de cuir vert et noir étaient posés sur des tapis confortables, séparés par des tables basses déjà couvertes de livres et parchemins.  
William indiqua aux premières années leur dortoir masqué par une tapisserie représentant l'Ouroboros, le serpent qui se mord la queue. Le préfet laissa Al et ses nouveaux camarades après leur avoir expliqué les grandes lignes.  
Ils s'asseyèrent autour d'une des tables, pouvant enfin se détendre.

- Tu es vraiment le fils de Harry Potter ? demanda une des filles. Elle avait les cheveux bruns très bouclés, et des yeux bleus très clairs.

Al acquiesça.

- Je suis Nymphéa Appleton, ajouta t-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra, un peu étonné des manières de la jeune fille. Ca, c'est mon frère Erasme. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de sa sœur hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes jumeaux ? Demanda Scorpio.

- Faux jumeaux, oui. Répondit Erasme. Tu es le fils Malefoy ?

Scorpio paru mal à l'aise en confirmant, mais les faux jumeaux lui adressèrent un sourire aimable.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'un Potter ai échoué chez les Serpentard ? demanda l'autre garçon, aux cheveux blond sale.

- C'est comme ça, répondit Al sèchement. Et tu es ?

- Nelson. Nelson Alphorth. Il avait répondu avec un air désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver…

- Pas grave. Les questions vont pleuvoir j'imagine maintenant…

- Qu'est ce que ça peut leur faire ? demanda l'une des filles. Elle avait le tin mat, et de longues tresses de cheveux noirs. Cette histoire de maisons, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je suis Alicia Forest. Acheva t-elle voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades.

Al sourit. Visiblement il avait eu raison… Ils n'étaient pas très différents finalement des gens qu'il connaissait. Chacun avait son caractère, mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir devenir mages noirs.  
Scorpio laissa échapper un long bâillement. Il décida d'aller se coucher, suivit par Al, Nelson et Erasme, les filles rejoignant leur propre dortoir.  
Al se coucha, pensant avec angoisse à sa prochaine journée… Il allait devoir rendre des comptes à James et Rose.

Lorsqu'il descendit le lendemain matin à la grande salle en compagnie de Scorpio, il vit James appuyé négligemment contre l'une des lourdes portes. Il le salua d'un signe de tête, pendant que Scorpio lu murmurait « Je te garde une place.»

- Alors ? Heureux d'être chez les Serpentards Al ?

- Oui. Ils sont sympa.

James grogna vaguement.

- Papa et Maman vont sûrement t'écrire en apprenant ça…

- Papa m'a dit que ça n'avait aucune importance si j'atterrissais chez les Serpentard !

- Moui… mais tout de même, j'aurais préféré que tu viennes à Gryffondor avec nous.

- Et si moi je n'ai plus envie de ne rester qu'avec vous ? Lança Al, avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle rejoindre Scorpio.

Mrs Dygitalyn, la Prof de Potion et Directrice de Serpentard, passa leur donner leur emploi du temps. Elle était grande et fine, blonde, les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré, les yeux verts, et arborait un sourire maternel en parlant aux plus jeunes élèves. Al savait cependant qu'elle savait se faire respecter, d'après les dires du Préfet.  
Al se rendit aux Serres avec Scorpio et Erasme, donnant leur point de vue sur tel prof ou telle matière. En arrivant devant les hauts bâtiments de verre, Al lança un regard distrait vers la Forêt. Il plissa les yeux en voyant une grande créature ressemblant, de loin, à un cheval se tenir près de la Cabane de Hagrid. Il senti alors son médaillon chauffer légèrement sous ses vêtements - il préférait le masquer aux yeux de ses camarades. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine afin de sentir le cercle d'argent, mais il avait retrouvé son état initial. Il haussa les épaules, pensant à un effet de son imagination, et entra à la suite de ses camarades dans la Serre n° 1.  
Il salua discrètement Neville Londubat, leur professeur, qu'il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il rendait visite à Harry et Ginny.  
Le premier cours se passa relativement bien, même si Neville était visiblement angoissé par sa première journée d'enseignant. En tout cas, aucun élève ne fut gravement blessé.  
Le reste de la journée s'écoula. Al était heureux, entouré de ses nouveaux amis, découvrant un nouvel univers sans être embêté par son frère. Rose lui avait même assuré, avant le dîner, que pour elle la maison où il se trouvait n'avait aucune importance. Oh oui, cette année s'annonçait bien.

Azareth marchait dans les couloirs désertés, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée. Elle détaillait chaque armure, chaque tableau, un léger sourire involontaire aux lèvres. Elle aperçu Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête appuyé à l'une des fenêtres. Pour éviter d'avoir à le croiser, elle traversa brusquement l'un des murs. Elle arriva dans une sale de classe, visiblement d'étude des moldus d'après le schéma de tronçonneuse oublié sur le tableau noir. Elle s'appuya négligemment contre le bureau du professeur, le regard dans le vide. Elle réfléchissait à la décision d'Al. Oh oui cet enfant avait un bon potentiel… Il avait su remettre en question les opinions qu'on lui avait plus ou moins consciemment imposées. Elle n'avait plus qu'à surveiller l'évolution, et à l'encourager… Mais c'était encore un peu tôt. Peeves entra brusquement dans la pièce, et attrapa une pile de copies qu'il relâcha aussitôt avec un petit cri en apercevant Azareth. Celle-ci lui sourit distraitement.

- Madame… Vous êtes revenue… minauda t-il en triturant son chapeau en forme de cloche.

- Tu n'as toujours pas été exorcisé Peeves ? Demanda t-elle avec un rictus mauvais, comme si elle s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'esprit frappeur au néant.  
Celui-ci eu un petit rire timide et forcé.

- Sois sage, Peeves, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Elle réapparu dans le bureau de la Directrice. Celle-ci dormait dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci, laissant Azareth tranquille pour regarder les portrais accrochés au mur d'un air nostalgique. Elle prit sa forme humaine, et s'assit négligemment sur le bureau, frôlant à peine le bois, comme un fantôme flottant paisiblement. Elle fixait le vide, vaguement en direction des portraits les plus récents. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur couleur noire, n'avaient plus le moindre reflet rouge. Ils étaient aujourd'hui d'une pâle couleur rosâtre mêlée de gris. Elle soupira, secouant doucement la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait espérer quoi que ce soit d'un tableau, elle devait se concentrer sur les vivants… Au moins une dernière fois. Elle disparu lentement du bureau. Un soupir s'éleva alors de la toile de Severus Rogue. Dumbledore quant à lui sourit légèrement, avec un geste d'apaisement en direction de Severus.

Al n'eut à subir les questions embarrassantes de ses camarades que quelques mois. Bientôt, il n'étonnât plus personne de voir un Potter arborer les couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard. James avait bien vu cependant. Harry et Ginny écrivirent une lettre à Al. Mais il fût soulagé de lire que ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Après tout, il avait d'excellentes notes, et ne causait aucun problème en classe. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que le courant avait du mal à passer. Edgar Raven - directeur des Serdaigle - un petit homme rond, avait un caractère lunatique. Tantôt gai et tolérant, il pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre éclater dans une colère noire pour une broutille. Al avait déclenché la tempête de hurlements alors qu'il avait laissé échapper un Lutin de Cornouaille, et avait écopé de deux heures de retenue passées à récurer les cages desdites bestioles. Il passait des heures à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Nymphéa, Erasme et Scorpio. Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses, aidé par la grande intelligence des faux jumeaux, qui savaient déjà énormément de choses sur des thèmes qui n'étaient pas abordés avant la 6eme année au moins. Scorpio quant à lui faisait office de gai luron gaffeur. Al ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'énorme différence entre le père et le fils Malefoy. Harry avait parfois évoqué ses bagarres avec Draco, ou avait décrit l'horrible caractère du blondinet.  
Ils étaient parfois rejoints par Rose et James, qui avaient fini par admettre que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas bons à jeter dans le lac.  
Minerva McGonagall observait de loin ces rapprochements inter-maison. Même si elle restait une farouche pro-Griffondor, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier le nouveau calme instauré dans l'école. Elle espérait que dans les années à venir, les nouveaux élèves imiteraient leur comportement.


	6. Première confrontation

**- 6 - Première confrontation.****  
**

La première année d'Al se passa ainsi, sans problème. Azareth l'observait de loin, surveillant ses progrès. Elle prit bien soin de ne pas se montrer, de ne pas intervenir même quand elle brulait de le faire. Quand il s'était fait enfermer dans un placard à balais par quelques-uns des Serpentard de 3eme année, elle les avait regardés, perchée sur le bord d'une fenêtre, sous la forme d'un grand Corbeau. Elle avait claqué du bec d'un air réprobateur mais laissa Scorpio et Erasme intervenir pour sortir leur ami de ce pétrin.  
Fin Juin, Al reparti pour sa maison du Warwickshire en compagnie de son frère. Il remarqua pendant tout l'été les regards en coin que lui lançait son père. Il mit cela sur le compte de son entrée chez les Serpentards, mais quelque part une pointe de doute subsistait. Sa mère quant à elle lançait un regard noir vers son collier à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait l'apercevoir. Mais dès qu'Al semblait remarquer ces comportements étranges chez ses parents, ils changeaient de sujet ou détournaient les yeux. Mais la perspective de la rentrée proche lui faisait oublier ces questions. Il allait revoir ses amis, après deux mois de séparation.  
L'année débuta calmement, entre cours et agréables moments passés avec ses amis. La veille des vacances de Noel, Al fût invité à se rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall.

- Ah, Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous assoir, dit-elle en lui indiquant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Al était tendu, qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous féliciter pour votre comportement exemplaire, vos notes sont excellentes... Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous.  
Al sourit timidement.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de votre père il y a quelques minutes. Il devait venir vous chercher vous et votre frère pour les vacances de Noël, mais ses obligations ont changées. Il doit se rendre avec Ginny en Roumanie, aider votre oncle Charlie qui se démène avec quelques Dragons récalcitrants. Ron et Hermione Weasley partent également, Molly gardera Lily.

Il baissa la tête d'un air déçu.

- Al, votre père a passé de merveilleux Noël ici, croyez moi. J'ai préféré vous prévenir plutôt que votre frère afin d'avoir l'occasion de vous féliciter.

Il releva la tête, sourit et hocha la tête. La Directrice lui rendit son sourire, et le conduisit à la porte.  
Il rejoint la Bibliothèque, où se trouvaient James et Rose. Après l'annonce que leur Noël aurait lieu dans leur école, ils préparèrent un programme visant à les occuper sainement, c'est-à-dire en découvrant le plus de choses possible sans risquer de retenues.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans la Forêt interdite, déclara James. Hagrid m'a raconté toutes sortes de choses sur des créatures incroyables. Il nous y a même emmenés cette année en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Rose grimaça à la perspective de se retrouver devant quelque araignée géante dont avait parlé sont père.

- Pourquoi pas... Mais on ne devra pas s'éloigner du sentier, je n'ai pas envie de me perdre la dedans. Répondit Al.

Il n'était pas très enthousiasmé par la perspective de cette sortie, mais il avait également besoin de faire quelque chose avec son frère et sa cousine, même si ce quelque chose était totalement idiot.

- Bon alors demain soir, les autres seront déjà partis. A 11h, on se retrouve devant le portrait du Sphinx au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent à leurs devoirs, bavardant de choses et d'autres. Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, Al quitta la salle commune des Serpentard. Il remonta les couloirs menant aux cachots à moitié courbé, tendant l'oreille, au cas où le concierge, Mr Coockroach, serait dans les parages. Il allait tourner à l'angle du mur lorsqu'il entendit le pas raide et rapide du pire distributeur de punitions du collège. Il se colla contre le mur, le cœur battant. Il entendit Coockroach marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'il montait les marches qui menaient au premier étage. Rassuré, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de traverser le hall, et se précipita vers le tableau du Sphinx. Celui-ci s'écarta doucement du mur, laissant apparaitre James et Rose, un immense sourire éclairant leur visage. Al se rendit compte que le tableau masquait en réalité un passage secret. Il interrogea son frère du regard, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils longèrent pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres un étroit couloir qui déboucha sur un escalier de vieille pierre moussue. Ils montèrent les marches précautionneusement, et sortirent au milieu des arbres. A une centaine de mètres s'élevait le château endormi.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ce passage ? demanda Al.

- George m'en a parlé un jour, quand j'avais sept ans. Bon, allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent le sentier à quelques mètres, et s'enfoncèrent dans la Foret. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes d'un « Lumos ». Tout autour d'eux leurs parvenaient des craquements sinistres, parfois des galopades effrayées de quelque animal. Al se sentait comme au milieu d'une cathédrale de végétation, la cime des arbres masquant le ciel étoilé. Il serra contre lui son épaisse cape d'hiver, touchant rapidement son pendentif d'un geste machinal. Ils marchèrent près d'une demi-heure, parlant à voix basse. Le silence se faisait progressivement autour d'eux, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer.  
Azareth les suivait de loin, se déplaçant sans bruit. Elle humait l'air à la recherche d'odeurs suspectes, scrutait la nuit de ses immenses yeux blancs. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à intervenir, mais la direction qu'ils prenaient ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. Son intuition était bonne.  
Une frénétique galopade entoura le petit groupe. Rose laissa échapper un cri étouffé, tandis que James se serrait contre eux, les protégeant de ses bras, faisant face au danger. La galopade ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Devant eux se tenaient un groupe de centaures à la mine peu avenante.

- Que faites-vous sur notre territoire, Humains ! Rugit la voix d'un immense centaure.

- N... nous nous promenons, monsieur, répondit Al.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de venir ici, poursuivit le centaure. Autour de lui, les autres tapaient rageusement du pied. Nous avons interdit cette partie de la forêt aux Humains, Hagrid le sait !

- Hagrid n'est pas là... dit Rose, la voix tremblante.

- Nous avions prévenu que nous ne tolèrerions pas de nouveau votre présence ici !

Les centaures approchaient, menaçants, tendant leurs mains vers eux. James tenta de lancer un sort, mais rata sa cible. Les centaures furieux s'apprêtaient à leur sauter dessus, Al ferma les yeux...  
Soudain, un énorme rugissement retenti derrière eux. Al tourna la tête, et vit l'animal qu'il avait déjà aperçu l'année précédente. Il vit ses grands yeux blancs, ses ailes immenses déployées, sa longue queue qui fouettait l'air, et par-dessus tout sa tête reptilienne armée de dents acérée. Il sentit James et Rose trembler à la vue de la chose. Les centaures s'étaient arrêtés, et fixaient la créature d'un œil mauvais. L'animal hurla encore une fois, faisant mine de charger. Les centaures abandonnèrent leurs proies au monstre, l'air résigné.

- On... On va mourir, cria Rose d'une voix suraigüe.

La créature ne bougeait pas, se contentant de les observer de son regard vide. Elle était calme, respirant profondément. Al bougea doucement, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son frère. Il fit face à la chose qui venait de les sauver, et murmura un « merci » timide. L'animal secoua la tête, comme si il leur demandait de repartir. Apres une hésitation, ils firent demi-tour, et suivirent le sentier, en lançant des regards inquiets derrière eux. La bête les suivait, à quelques mètres, d'un pas tranquille. Al ne pouvait décrocher son regard, trébuchant à maintes reprises. Il avait déjà vu cette chose, mais où...  
Ils retrouvèrent l'entrée du passage secret. Rose et James se précipitèrent dedans, mais Al regarda une dernière fois en direction de leur sauveur. L'animal lança dans la nuit un chant étrange, d'oiseau monstrueux, avant de s'envoler.  
Azareth survola la forêt, et se posa dans une petite clairière. Elle prit sa forme hybride avant d'appeler :

- Bane !

Le centaure s'approcha, la mine renfrognée.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ce que je veux ? Bane ! Je sais que depuis la fin de la guerre, toi et une partie du troupeau de centaures avez décidé de vous couper totalement du monde Sorcier. Soit, vous êtes libres. Mais attaquer des enfants sans défense !

- Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Ceci est notre territoire et...

- Bane, tu es aussi orgueilleux qu'un Sorcier.

Le centaure n'apprécia pas l'insulte. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais baissa finalement la tête.

- Bane, les centaures sont sans doute les créatures qui me donnent le plus de fierté. Ne gâchez pas tout maintenant. Défendez-vous, mais soyez justes.

Apres un silence gêné, Bane reprit :

- Azareth, nous avons vu qu'un grand changement approchait.

- Je sais, je sais... C'est ce que j'espère en tout cas.

- Nous avons aussi vu la disparition d'un des créateurs.

Elle le regarda, et haussa vaguement une épaule.

- C'est possible, Bane. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Elle se transforma, et s'envola. Oh non, ca n'avait aucune importance...

- _Merci_, tu lui as dit _merci_ ?

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Il nous a sauvés, non ?

- Oui... mais tout de même ! On ne sait même pas ce que c'est !

- Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part pourtant... songea Al.

- Je vais me coucher, moi. Si vous avez d'autres brillantes idées comme celle-ci, oubliez-moi ! Rose poussa rageusement le tableau qui les cachait, arpentant d'un pas rapide le grand hall, avant de monter les escaliers. James haussa les épaules, avant de partir à sa suite. Al retourna vers les cachots, donna le mot de passe au mur froid, et s'assit sur l'un des canapés de cuir, près du feu. Il était sûr de connaître la créature...

Les vacances s'achevèrent dans le calme, leur escapade nocturne ayant passablement calmé les envies d'exploration d'Al, James et Rose. Les élèves partis pour les vacances rentrèrent, et Al retrouva Scorpio, Nymphéa et Erasme. Il brûlait d'envie de les questionner, de savoir s'ils connaissaient l'animal qui l'avait sauvé. Il écouta d'abord poliment les récits de ses camarades, avant d'enfin pouvoir poser la question. Il sorti un parchemin où il avait dessiné la créature.

- On dirait un sombral, commença Nymphéa. Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

- Dans la forêt, une nuit... Il leur raconta sa sortie en forêt, sous les regards réprobateurs de Nymphéa et Erasme. Scorpio lui ne cachait pas son admiration.

- J'aurais voulu être là ! s'exclama t-il.

- Tu aurais voulu te faire attaquer par une bande de centaures mal lunés ? Questionna Erasme.  
Le sourire fondit du visage de Scorpio comme neige au soleil.

- Non... enfin ils s'en sont sortis sans problèmes non ?

Nymphéa laissa échapper un claquement de langue d'agacement.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas où tu as pu voir cette chose dans le passé ? poursuivit-elle.

- C'était dans un des livres de mon père, je crois. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais je ne peux pas lui raconter où et comment j'ai pu voir cet animal... Et ca ne peut pas être un Sombral, je n'ai jamais vu personne mourir.

Scorpio poussa un grognement compréhensif.

- Bah, la forêt est pleine de créatures étranges, elle en fait partie, voilà tout. Ce truc t'a sauvé, et voilà, chapitre clos.

- Moui, tu as peut être raison. Al n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais faute de mieux...


	7. Quand le Sombral se fait avoir en beauté

**- 7 - Quand le Sombral se fait avoir en beauté.**

Al poursuivit ses cours, essayant d'oublier la chose qui l'avait sauvé. En juin, après ses examens, il dût choisir ses options de troisième année. Il rejeta rapidement la Divination, les paroles de son père avaient marqué sa mémoire. Il lui avait raconté les prédictions de mort violente à chaque cours. Il choisit l'étude des runes et l'arithmancie, sous les conseils d'Erasme et Nymphéa. Après tout, d'après Hermione, il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant que ces matières. Elle fût d'ailleurs enchantée d'apprendre les choix d'Al pendant les vacances d'été.  
Al essaya de retrouver le livre où il avait vu la créature étrange dans la bibliothèque de son père. Il feuilleta volume après volume, mais rien, aucune trace de la gravure. Il finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé, ou s'il n'avait pas confondu avec une gravure de Sombral. Il était jeune lorsqu'il avait à peine aperçu le dessin, c'était donc une hypothèse plausible.  
Azareth n'avait pas suivit son protégé jusqu'à chez lui. Elle avait préféré retourner dans son sanctuaire païen. Elle s'était absentée longtemps, et devait consacrer un peu de temps à son travail officiel. Bientôt, elle devrait intervenir dans la vie d'Al...  
Quelques jours après son arrivée, elle sentit l'arrivée imminente d'un Sorcier. Elle soupira, et attendit son visiteur, couchée en sphinx sur l'imposant autel de pierre trônant au centre de l'édifice délabré.  
Minerva McGonagall entra, et ne pu retenir un frisson en voyant l'imposante créature hiératique. Elle s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait déterminé, bien qu'un peu raidi par l'appréhension.

- Azareth, j'ai à vous parler. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre mémoire cette fois.

La bête hocha la tête, invitant la Directrice à poursuivre. Celle-ci lui lança un regard agacé.

- Je prends ma retraite. Je suis fatiguée depuis... enfin, je souhaite passer la main. Le nouveau directeur a été nommé par le Conseil, il s'agit de Percy Weasley. Mr Ciggy a également choisi de quitter Poudlard, les élèves lui sortent par les yeux - elle leva les siens au ciel - bref, il manque un professeur de Métamorphose. Et je me demandais... si vous accepteriez... de prendre ce poste.

Azareth prit sa forme hybride, et regarda McGonagall d'un air étonné, un sourcil relevé.

- Moi, enseigner ? Enfin Minerva, c'est impossible... Je n'utilise même pas de baguette, je n'en n'ai pas besoin.

- Vous savez vous en servir non ? Albus m'a raconté que vous lui aviez « emprunté » la sienne pour mettre en place certaines protections autour de Poudlard.  
Azareth prit un air songeur, avant de poursuivre.

- Peut être, mais enfin, vous me voyez enseigner ? Je n'ai pas la patience, ni la moindre pédagogie.

- Je sais que vous avez apprit certaines choses à Severus Rogue, Trancha Minerva. Et visiblement, votre enseignement a été très efficace.  
Azareth laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé.

- Vraiment, vous croyez... Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, une expression de profonde tristesse ayant traversé son visage en un éclair.

- J'en suis sûre. Et puis, vous pourrez surveiller Percy. Je sais que c'est un bon administrateur mais... avec plusieurs centaines d'élèves dans les jambes... Je serais rassurée si vous étiez avec lui. Au moins un an... Elle avait désormais un ton suppliant.

- D'accord, pour un an. J'aviserai ensuite...

Minerva lui sourit.

- Bien. Je retourne à Poudlard demain, pour les derniers détails à régler. J'aimerai que vous soyez là.

- Je pensais... Percy sait que vous me proposez le poste ?

- Non, j'ai dit que je l'aiderai à trouver quelqu'un, sans préciser davantage.

- Mmmh... Dans ce cas, ne lui donnez pas mon vrai nom, sauf si c'est nécessaire.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... S'il parvenait à découvrir votre identité, il se sentirait trahi.

- D'accord. Mais je souhaite rester le plus possible dans l'anonymat.

- Je comprends, j'en aviserai Mr Weasley.

Minerva sortit du temple et transplana.

« Tout ca ne faisait pas partie de mes plans, mais pourquoi pas... » Pensa Azareth. Le lendemain, elle se rendit à Poudlard. Elle allait traverser le parc vers le château, lorsque son désir de tranquillité lui revint. Elle prit alors sa forme humaine, troquant ses cheveux rouge sang pour un noir corbeau. Elle portait une longue robe noire de velours, largement évasée en bas, ornée de dentelle. Ses longues manches étaient fixées à chacun de ses majeurs par un anneau d'argent. Elle avait ajouté une cape légère, noire également.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall, elle trouva Minerva en compagnie de Hagrid. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire avant de s'approcher.

- Ah Azareth, la salua McGonagall, la dévisageant, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Nous allons monter voir Monsieur Weasley.  
Azareth acquiesça, et elles gravirent l'imposant escalier vers le cinquième étage, laissant un Hagrid surpris retourner dans le parc.  
Elles entrèrent dans le bureau du nouveau directeur. Azareth ne pu s'empêcher de regarder discrètement vers les tableaux. Dumbledore lui adressa un signe de la main. Elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas étranger à l'idée de Minerva...

- Professeur ! Percy s'avança vers sa collègue et lui serra chaleureusement la main. Mademoiselle... ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant Azareth.  
Elle avait toujours l'air aussi jeune.

- Mr Weasley, voici la personne qui pourrait prendre le poste de métamorphose, si elle vous convient. C'est... Azareth. Elle avait hésité moins d'une seconde, mais Percy semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Je ne vois pas comment elle ne pourrait pas convenir. Ce serait un immense honneur que d'avoir...

- Je ne souhaite pas que ma présence ici se sache, Monsieur le Directeur, coupa Azareth. J'ai accepté d'enseigner sous la réserve qu'on ne connaisse pas ma véritable identité. Sauf vous et Hagrid, qui me connait depuis déjà bien longtemps.

- Je comprends, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comment allons-nous vous appeler ?

- J'ai déjà tant de noms... Les Sorciers de tous pays m'ont désignée comme Azareth, Isis, Freyja, Lilith même...

- Je vois. Nous n'avons qu'à mélanger tout cela... Lilith Azéris ? Proposa t-il après un moment de réflexion.

- Pourquoi pas. Cela devrait convenir.

- Bien. La rentrée à lieu le premier septembre, mais je vous demanderai de vous présenter le 31 Aout, pour la réunion des professeurs, et des Directeurs de Maison.

Azareth inclina la tête. Plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait cette idée d'enseigner saugrenue. Elle regarda à nouveau le portrait de Dumbledore, qui lui souriait, les yeux pétillants. Elle soupira.

- Vous prendrez les appartements de Minerva, dans la Tour Gryffondor. Ainsi vous serez proche des élèves de votre maison.

- De... ma maison...?

Percy les libéra. Dans le hall, Azareth ne pardonnait pas à Minerva cet « oubli ». Non seulement elle allait enseigner, mais en plus elle allait avoir sous sa responsabilité les Gryffondor.

- N'oubliez pas de vous procurer une baguette, conseilla Minerva.

Azareth poussa un grognement rageur. La Sorcière l'avait bien eue... et elle savait reconnaître la marque de Dumbledore derrière cette machination. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire, avant de quitter le château. Elle se rendit donc le lendemain sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle acheta plumes et parchemins dont elle aurait besoin, prit quelques nouveaux livres à ajouter à l'impressionnante collection qu'elle cachait sous son temple Païen. Elle s'approcha de la boutique de baguettes, chez Ollivander. Elle soupira, et poussa la porte. Le vieil homme qui se trouvait au comptoir, leva les yeux vers elle, puis un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

- Azareth ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai besoin d'une de vos baguettes.

- Vraiment ? Oh mais quel honneur, vraiment.

- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, les yeux pétillants.  
Elle tendit la main droite, les yeux mi-clos. Elle inspira doucement, et une boite surgit d'une haute étagère, atterrissant dans sa main.

- Bois d'Ebène et l'un de vos propres cheveux... 20,5 cm, souple, avec un sacré caractère. Commenta Ollivander, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu'elle sortait le mince morceau de bois de son écrin de papier de soie.  
Azareth fit un geste ample du poignet, et un nuage de corbeaux s'en échappa, s'envolant par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je prends... Tenez, j'ai pensé que ceci vous ferait plaisir.

Elle déposa un sac de cuir sur le comptoir.

- Plumes d'hippogriffe, crins de centaure et de licorne, écailles de dragon... Merci, vraiment. Ollivander découvrait les fragments d'animaux magiques d'un air enjoué. Je me fais vieux, ceci m'épargnera les situations dangereuses avant un bon bout de temps.

Azareth lui sourit, et il l'accompagna à la porte, il se rependant en remerciements.  
Elle rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa cape. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, immobile au milieu de la foule. Bientôt elle enseignerait... Oh qu'elle n'aimait pas cette perspective.


	8. Doutes et certitudes

**- 8 - Doutes et certitudes.**

Azareth passa le reste de l'été dans son sanctuaire. N'importe quel Sorcier qui serait venu la consulter aurait pensé que la vieille Mémoire perdait les pédales.  
Elle se tenait debout, un livre dans la main, à métamorphoser tout ce qui passait. Même les animaux de la forêt qui la respectaient prenaient leurs distances, de peur de finir en saxophone, ou pire. Elle mania sa baguette d'un mouvement rageur, transformant un écureuil en adorable écharpe, avant de s'exclamer à voix haute :

- Mais qu'avaient-ils besoin de s'encombrer d'une telle chose !

Elle apprit cependant rapidement tous les sorts, depuis les basiques jusqu'aux plus pointus.  
La veille de la rentrée arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Elle se rendit donc à Poudlard, en transplanant à la manière Sorcière. En arrivant dans le Hall, elle vit Hagrid, qu'elle se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre.

- Mademoiselle Azéris, salua-t-il d'un geste qui se voulait galant.

- Oh Hagrid, bonjour.

- Heureuse de vos nouvelles fonctions ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire déformé en une espèce de grimace de dégout.

- Vous vous en sortirez très bien, assura-t-il.

Elle grogna vaguement, suivant la masse professorale vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à une grande table, dans un brouhaha digne d'élèves dissipés. Percy adressa un signe de tête à Azareth, avant de débuter.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs les professeurs, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis heureux de revenir à Poudlard en tant que Directeur, et j'espère que mes qualités serviront l'école. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous présenter une nouvelle venue Az... Lilith Azéris, qui prendra la place de Professeur de Métamorphose et de Directrice de Gryffondor... Azareth lança un bref regard noir à Percy, avant de sourire rapidement à ses nouveaux collègues. Ils applaudirent poliment, et Percy poursuivit. Elle ne l'écoutait plus, ne percevant qu'un vague bourdonnement. Elle devait rendre visite à quelqu'un le plus tôt possible.  
Enfin, le Directeur les libéra. Pendant que ses collègues bavardaient entre eux, Azareth s'approcha de Percy.

- J'aurais besoin de me rendre dans votre bureau, murmura-t-elle.

Il la questionna du regard.

- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec un de vos prédécesseurs.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Pendant qu'ils montaient au cinquième étage, Azareth essayait de contenir sa colère. Percy donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui les laissa obligeamment passer. Il lui ouvrit la porte du bureau, et la laissa seule.  
Lorsqu'elle entra, tous les portraits étaient plongés dans un sommeil profond. Elle promena son regard sur les illustres Directeurs, et remarqua Dumbledore qui lui souriait. Elle s'assit sur le bureau, soupira, et s'adressa à lui.

- J'imagine que je ne suis pas très loin de la vérité en pensant que vous avez orchestré cette mascarade, Albus ?

- Azareth, pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps à vous adresser à une toile ?

- Albus, ne me cherchez pas.

- Je ne suis qu'un tableau, je ne peux plus décider pour l'école. Répondit-il, avec un sourire légèrement ironique.

- Cessez de vous moquer de moi. Qu'espériez vous en me faisant venir ici ?

- J'espérais aider quelqu'un qui m'a été d'un grand secours, murmura une autre voix. Echange de bons procédés.

Elle posa son regard sur la toile de Severus. Elle soupira doucement.

- Je sais ce que vous avez fait, je l'ai senti quand cet enfant est entré dans ce bureau l'année dernière, Poursuivit-il. Même après ma mort vous m'aidez toujours, pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas toi que j'aide, mais le monde Sorcier.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Elle fixa les yeux noirs d'huile, soupira de nouveau, et sorti. Elle retourna dans le couloir du cinquième étage, et s'appuya contre une fenêtre. Elle regardait l'immense Forêt s'étaler à ses pieds. Elle se transforma en Sombral, traversa le mur et s'envola, répandant dans l'air tiède son chant triste.

Al entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de Scorpio, Erasme et Nymphéa. Ils saluèrent Nelson et Alicia, et se racontèrent leurs vacances. La répartition des nouveaux première année s'acheva. Percy Weasley se leva alors, et fit son premier discours de rentrée. Il présenta aux élèves leur nouvelle professeur et Directrice de maison, Mrs Lilith Azéris. Les applaudissements furent mitigés, à la vue de la figure froide de la jeune femme qui s'était levée à l'appel de son nom. Al lança un regard à James, qui lui fit une grimace, exprimant sa déception face à la nouvelle venue.  
Al commença à manger, mais une petite sensation de malaise s'installa en lui. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà vue. Peut être était-elle déjà venue chez son père ? Non... Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Et pourtant...  
La jeune femme ne mangeait pas, se contentant de bavarder avec le professeur Raven, qui en semblait enchanté.  
A la fin du dîner, Azareth, remonta dans ses quartiers. Elle montait rapidement les marches, lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rires plus bas, dans le hall. Elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade de pierre, et regarda Al passer en compagnie de ses amis, en direction des cachots. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un bousculement, accompagné d'un « Je suis désolé, Professeur. » Elle se retourna, et lança un regard froid à James Potter. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, avant de poursuivre sa route. Elle entra dans sa chambre, tout en haut de la tour Gryffondor. Elle s'assit sur son lit, attrapa le livre qui l'attendait sagement sur son oreiller, et commença à déchiffrer distraitement les écritures. Finalement elle le ferma d'un claquement sec, se leva et se jeta à travers le mur, se transformant en plein vol. Un rugissement furieux résonna contre les murs du château.

Son premier cours avait lieu à neuf heures. Avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de troisième année. Elle était appuyée contre son bureau lorsque ses élèves entrèrent, prenant place en silence. Elle voyait du coin de l'œil leurs regards passablement inquiets. Elle sourit intérieurement.

- Bien. Rangez vos livres, sortez vos baguettes. Elle sorti la sienne d'une de ses manches étroites. Nous allons aborder aujourd'hui la métamorphose d'un Corbeau en Grimoire.

- Mais professeur, d'après le livre nous ne devions commencer que par...

- Je ne crois pas avoir demandé votre avis, miss Appleton, coupa Azareth. Elle posait sur son élève un regard neutre, sans colère.

Nymphéa, se tut, mais on pouvait lire un certain étonnement sur son visage. Comment savait-elle son nom ?  
Azareth ouvrit l'une des hautes fenêtres de la classe, et lança un mot incompréhensible. Quelques instants plus tard, une dizaine de corbeaux entrèrent dans la salle, se posant un à un sur chaque table. Elle tendit la main vers celui qui se trouvait sur la table que partageaient Nymphéa et Scorpio, et murmura « Corvuslibrum ! » en frôlant l'animal de sa baguette. Aussitôt, l'animal se changea en épais grimoire, relié de cuir épais rouge foncé. Elle ouvrit délicatement le livre face aux élèves, dont les pages semblaient recouvertes de Latin.

- Je souhaite que votre grimoire soit remplit. Peu importe le texte.

Sous les regards incrédules de ses élèves, elle toucha à nouveau le livre, qui reprit sa forme animale. Elle redonna l'oiseau à Scorpio, en leur donnant l'ordre de commencer. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le tableau noir, où apparurent les instructions détaillées. Elle retourna ensuite s'appuyer contre son bureau, surveillant les tentatives de ses élèves.  
Elle vit Nymphéa réussir la première, suivie de près par son frère. Quelques Gryffondor suivirent, mais Azareth ne décrochait pas son attention d'Al. Elle voyait qu'il se débattait avec le sortilège, alors qu'il était d'habitude capable de bien meilleurs résultats. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Monsieur Potter, montrez-moi votre geste.

Al s'exécuta, mais sa main trembla, et sa baguette fouetta un peu durement le Corbeau borgne qui croassa d'un air outré. Azareth soupira, et vint se positionner derrière lui. Elle lui attrapa la main qui serrait toujours la baguette. Elle le sentit trembler violemment, mais ne lâcha pas. Restant impassible, elle guida son geste, pendant qu'il murmurait la formule. Enfin le Corbeau fit place à un fin livre relié de cuir noir. Al l'ouvrit doucement, et vit avec soulagement que les pages étaient noircies d'encre.

- Monsieur Potter, la maîtrise de soi est nécessaire si l'on souhaite réussir.

La cloche sonna. Al leva les yeux vers Azareth. Et ce qu'elle lu en lui la fit tressaillir.  
Les élèves quittèrent la classe bruyamment, Nymphéa discutant avec Al de la fameuse maîtrise de soi. Il lança un regard discret vers Mrs Azéris, avant d'excuser sa nervosité par l'excès de bonbons au Réglisse.  
Azareth ferma la porte, et s'assit sur son bureau. Elle passa une main sur son visage, l'arrêtant au niveau de la bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, mais ne pu retenir ses larmes. Al savait. Quelque part au fond de lui, où elle avait abrité l'âme autrefois tourmentée, Al se souvenait. Il n'avait pas comprit, bien sûr, mais il le sentait. Cette sensation de certitude l'avait comme électrocutée lorsqu'elle avait touché sa main. Ce sentiment lointain avait été confirmé par son regard. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter, il était trop tôt. Jamais cet enfant ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais quelqu'un pourrait-il comprendre un jour ?  
Derrière la porte, un nouveau groupe d'élèves patientait. Elle inspira profondément, effaça ses larmes, et fit face au problème le plus urgent : supporter ses étudiants.

* * *

**Un chti Review ? Allez, le bouton en bas à gauche est gratuit, promis :) **


	9. Premières réponses

**- 9 - Premières réponses.**

Al était étendu sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Il avait été obnubilé toute la journée par son cours de Métamorphose. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction face à son professeur. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle pourtant. Bien sûr, elle imposait le respect, et n'avait pas l'air très aimable. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la sensation d'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti. Mais était-ce bien de la peur ? Il avait senti une boule lui serrer la gorge lorsqu'elle avait attrapé sa main. Un frisson lui avait parcouru tout le corps, comme s'il avait été traversé par un fantôme. Pourtant elle était bien vivante. Il s'endormi péniblement, l'esprit tourmenté.  
Azareth était de nouveau dans le bureau Directorial. Elle était assise dans le confortable fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos, promenant son regard sur les objets disparates qui ornaient la pièce. Elle tournait le dos aux tableaux, mais elle les entendait murmurer entre eux, outrés par la présence d'une étrangère. La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva, plus clairement.

- Azareth, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez me faire, me lancer votre peinture écaillée ? Railla-t-elle.

- Je ne parle pas de votre simple présence. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, au milieu de morts.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ce bureau est le mieux protégé contre les interférences des élèves, et de... Du monde.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne pouvez pas protéger vos quartiers de la même façon.

Elle eu un petit rire retenu, à peine audible.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu de faire, mais j'ai l'impression que vous abandonnez déjà, ca ne vous ressemble pas.

Elle se leva, tournant le dos aux tableaux.

- Certainement pas.

Une fois rentrée dans ses quartiers, elle entreprit de les protéger contre le brouhaha qui lui parvenait de chaque pièce, de chaque dortoir. Elle se sentait envahie par les doutes, les histoires de cœur, les peurs de chaque élève. Elle posa également une grande statue de Hyène devant la porte de son bureau. Elle toucha doucement la tête de la bête, murmurant « Tabula Rasa. » L'animal hocha la tête, et se coucha en travers de sa porte. Elle pouvait espérer avoir un peu de tranquillité maintenant. Les semaines passèrent. Azareth évita d'avoir à toucher Al, préférant demander à Erasme de lui venir en aide lorsqu'elle le voyait avoir quelque difficulté. Elle avait imposé à ses élèves un niveau soutenu pour leur âge, mais elle était dans l'ensemble plutôt satisfaite d'eux. La plupart réussissaient leurs métamorphoses, même incomplètes.  
Al et ses amis étaient heureux de cette nouvelle année. Les cours étaient plus durs, mais beaucoup plus intéressants. Il avait découvert les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et était heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Hagrid. C'est à l'occasion de l'un de ces cours que Scorpio lui rappela la douloureuse sortie qui avait eu lieu un an auparavant.

- Demande à Hagrid ! Il connaît toutes les créatures de la forêt.

- Comment veux-tu que je lui parle de cette rencontre ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que je me trouvais dans la Foret Interdite en pleine nuit !

Ils chuchotaient en dessinant leur Botruc.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu l'as vue à la lisière.

Al hésita. Il voulait savoir, mais si Hagrid se doutait de quelque chose ? Il attendit qu'il s'approche de lui pour regarder leur dessin.

- Hagrid, j'aurais une question à vous poser à propos d'une créature de la Foret.

Il décrivit la chose qu'il avait vue, et remarqua le changement d'attitude du Géant, dont le sourire s'effaça.

- Un sombral, sans doute... il y en a un troupeau ici...

- Hagrid, je n'ai jamais vu personne mourir.

- Ah... Hum, je ne sais pas, Al.

- Je l'avais déjà vue dans un des livres de Papa, continua Al, bien décidé à faire parler son professeur.

- Demande lui alors, il s'agit peut être d'une créature qui aurait fait halte ici, et qui serait repartie sans que je la voie.

Hagrid avait du mal à masquer son inquiétude, Al le sentait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'empêchait de répondre, mais il accepta l'idée d'écrire à son père.  
Au déjeuner, il écrivit rapidement sa lettre, et se rendit à la volière avant son cours d'étude des runes. Il se dirigea vers une des chouettes effraies du Collège et lui attacha le parchemin à la patte. Il entendit un croassement moqueur à coté de lui, et se tourna vers le grand Corbeau.

- Salut toi ... désolé de t'avoir fait mal la dernière fois. Il caressa le plumage doux de l'oiseau borgne, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'animal croassa à nouveau, avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler.

Al fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais buta contre quelqu'un qui venait de passer l'angle du mur. Il faillit tomber à la renverse, lorsqu'une main ferme l'attrapa au poignet. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la personne qu'il venait de percuter, il retint un cri de surprise. Mrs Azéris le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était grande.

- Tout va bien, Monsieur Potter ?

Il acquiesça nerveusement. Elle le lâcha, et le regarda descendre les marches à la volée, comme s'il la fuyait. Azareth savait ce qu'il venait de faire, et elle n'aimait pas ca. Il ne devait pas savoir... pas encore.  
Elle attendit la fin de la journée, et s'envola vers le Warwickshire. Elle vit Harry et Ginny qui se tenaient dans le jardin de leur maison. Elle se posa devant eux, à quelques mètres. Ginny avait l'air crispée, mais Harry s'avança vers elle. Elle prit sa forme hybride, et les salua d'un signe de tête.

- Je pense que vous venez pour la lettre qu'Al nous a envoyée ?

- Je ne souhaite pas qu'il sache ma présence près de lui. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de poursuivre.

- Vous savez, Dumbledore a essayé de me préserver de ce que je devais savoir bien trop longtemps. Ne faites pas la même erreur.

- Je sais Harry. J'avais averti Albus qu'il se trompait. Mais Al n'est pas vous, ce n'est pas la même histoire.

- Il a dit qu'il vous avait vue au bord de la Foret, c'est vrai ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas là pour dévoiler les petits secrets de votre fils. Mais il tient de son père, assurément. Et de sa mère, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Ginny. J'ai eu l'occasion de lui enseigner certaines choses.

Harry lui sourit.

- Si vous êtes là pour veiller sur lui, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et se flouta avant de disparaître totalement. Al fût déçu en lisant la réponse de son père. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu un quelconque livre avec une telle gravure. Saurait-il jamais le nom de son sauveur ?  
L'année scolaire s'écoula doucement. Al progressait rapidement, grâce à l'aide de ses camarades. Mrs Azéris passait pour une bonne prof, mais restait la terreur de bien des élèves. Non pas qu'elle soit cruelle ou méchante, mais sa simple présence aurait fait taire une centaine d'esprits frappeurs en une seconde.  
Al réussit ses examens haut la main, même en métamorphose. Il avait petit à petit réussi à se contrôler en présence de son professeur.  
Il rentra chez lui, à la fin Juin, en compagnie de James et Rose. Leurs parents avaient préparé un somptueux repas pour fêter leur retour. Ils racontaient leur année avec force commentaires contre leur professeur de Métamorphose.

- Elle est horrible, dit Rose. Si on fait trop de bruit dans la salle commune, elle descend nous faire taire. Plus personne n'ose rire, ou parler. On ne peut que travailler. Qu'est ce qui a pris à Percy de prendre cette Harpye comme directrice de Gryffondor ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sort de Serpentard.

Elle se tourna un peu inquiète de sa gaffe vers Al, qui lui lança un regard faussement outré.

- On dirait un nouveau Rogue, commenta Ron en riant.

Harry se figea en entendant la remarque de son ami. Rogue ? Soudain, il fût submergé par l'assemblage du Puzzle. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore, qu'Azareth avait aidé. Elle était à Poudlard l'année d'ASPIC de son père, qui était aussi celle de Rogue... Elle avait enseigné certaines choses à Al... Il avait nommé son fils Albus Severus...  
Harry se leva d'un bond, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

- Harry ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- Je vais écrire à Minerva, j'ai oublié de lui demander quelque chose, à propose d'une affaire au Ministère. Il avait sourit en répondant d'un ton assuré, mais il vit que sa femme se doutait de quelque chose.

Harry entra dans le salon, à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume. Il posa les yeux sur la cheminée, et se ravisa. Il y avait plus rapide qu'une lettre. Il plongea la main dans un pot de terre, et lança dans les flammes qui se teintèrent de vert une fine poudre.

- Minerva ! lança-t-il.

La tête déconcertée de Minerva McGonagall apparu au milieu des flammes.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Une catastrophe ?

- Minerva, est-ce que Azareth a aidé Severus Rogue dans sa jeunesse ? demanda-t-il vivement. Cette fois il ne tolèrerait pas de réponse évasive. Minerva dut le sentir, car sa réponse fut claire, malgré l'étrangeté de la question.

- Oui.

- Ils étaient amis ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Harry, je n'étais pas avec eux quand ils se voyaient. Et Severus n'a jamais abordé ce sujet par la suite.

- Est-ce qu'elle enseigne à Poudlard ?

Elle eut un regard fuyant, et Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Merci, Minerva.


	10. Ce qu’on ne voudrait peut être pas savoi

**- 10 - Ce qu'on ne voudrait peut être pas savoir.**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva bien avant Ginny. Il était assit à la table de la cuisine, sa tasse de thé à la main. Il ruminait intérieurement. Azareth a connu Severus Rogue, et l'a aidé. Elle était là le jour où Albus Severus est né. Elle a dit qu'elle aidait un vieil ami... Mais cet ami était mort depuis déjà longtemps. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?  
Il se leva brusquement et sorti dans le jardin. Il voyait l'aube poindre.

- Azareth ! lança-t-il.

Il renouvela son appel plusieurs fois, mais elle ne vint pas.

- Azareth ! Je veux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait !

Il entendit un bruit sourd juste derrière lui, et senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Puis tout tourbillonna autour de lui.  
Il retomba durement sur un sol de pierre froide. Il secoua la tête pour en chasser l'étourdissement, et regarda où il se trouvait. Au dessus de lui, une cathédrale de pierres brutes s'élevait. Les pierres pavant le sol étaient disjointes, laissant apparaître quelques touffes d'herbe rebelles. Un arbre avait même commencé à pousser, près de l'entrée du monument, où la lumière pénétrait. Un autel de pierre circulaire trônait dans le fond, Azareth se tenant à côté. Il se releva, et la fixa d'un regard mauvais.

- Pourquoi m'ave-vous amené ici ? Rugit-il.

- Tu voulais des réponses non ? Je vais te les donner ici, loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. Tu es chez moi.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Al ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus calme.

- Je n'ai pas fait de mal à ton fils.

- Je sais que vous avez connu Severus Rogue. Je sais que vous parliez de lui, la nuit où je vous ai trouvé devant mon fils.

- En effet, j'ai bien connu Severus. Je lui ai appris certaines choses.

- Mais il est mort ! De quoi parliez-vous, en disant que vous l'aidiez ?

Elle hésita un instant, avant de poursuivre, d'un ton paisible.

- J'ai aidé son âme. Je lui ai offert la possibilité de tout recommencer.

- Vous avez mis l'âme de Severus Rogue dans mon fils ? Harry était abasourdi, en colère.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas l'âme de Severus qui parle à travers ton fils. Cette âme est juste abritée, cachée profondément. Elle n'interfère pas. Elle a été nettoyée, purifiée, vidée de son passé. Je lui offre la possibilité d'être en paix.

- Mais elle est là, quelque part, non ? Al peut s'en apercevoir ?

- Non. Les Sorciers ne se réincarnent pas, Harry. Al est Al, pas Severus. Peut être sent-il parfois une vague intuition, une impression de déjà-vu. Mais c'est le cas de nombreux Sorciers. Harry, je voulais que cette âme puisse un jour être heureuse, et c'est le cas.

- Pourquoi mon fils ? N'importe quel enfant aurait pu convenir.

- Non, j'ai choisi l'enfant de celui qui connaissait la véritable nature de Severus. J'ai choisi le sang de Lily Evans. J'ai choisi la famille qui serait la plus susceptible de comprendre, un jour, ce que cette âme deviendrait.

- Deviendrait ? Que va-t-il devenir ?

- Peut être celui qui sauverait une fois pour toute le monde Sorcier. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parle pas d'un nouveau monstre à abattre. Mais d'une autre sorte de salut.

Harry la fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je t'assure que cet enfant est bien ton fils, il est ce que tu en as fait, et tu as bien réussi. J'attends cet enfant depuis si longtemps, et il dépasse mes espoirs.

- Vous allez lui dire ?

- Un jour, oui. Je sais qu'il sera capable de m'entendre. Bientôt je viendrai lui apprendre ce que je sais. Et peut être qu'ainsi, il réussira.

- Et s'il rate ? Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

- S'il rate, je mourrais. Mais ca n'a pas d'importance. Je veux qu'il essaye, que les Sorciers essayent, une dernière fois.

Harry s'assit au sol, s'appuyant contre l'autel. Qu'est ce qui pouvait valoir la mort de la créatrice des pouvoirs Sorciers ?

- Harry, je ne souhaite pas t'expliquer plus. J'en ai déjà dit beaucoup, je risque de trop interférer. Je te demande de garder le silence. Si tu n'en n'es pas capable, je peux aussi modifier ta mémoire.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Peut être qu'un Sorcier ne peut douter de sa propre mère.

Elle sourit. Touchant son épaule du bout des doigts, elle le renvoya chez lui.  
Harry se retrouva dans sa cuisine, devant sa tasse de thé froide. Il soupira, et remonta se coucher, s'endormant aussitôt.

Les vacances passèrent paisiblement. Harry savait qu'Azareth avait dit vrai. Al n'était pas Severus. Il était Al, cet enfant gai et studieux. Et si quelque part, l'âme de son ancien professeur se cachait, il était heureux de pouvoir lui offrir un peu de bonheur. Il lui devait bien ca.  
Le jour de la rentrée, sur le quai 9 ¾, James et Rose espéraient que leur directrice de maison ai démissionné.

- Les enfants, ne soyez pas trop durs avec elle. C'est un excellent professeur, même si elle a sale caractère. Gronda Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Peut convaincus, ils montèrent dans le train après avoir embrassé leurs parents. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, laissant Al retrouver Scorpio, Erasme et Nymphéa.  
Les espoirs de James et Rose s'effondrèrent au diner. Entre Percy et Mr Raven se tenait la ténébreuse brune, qui semblait toujours aussi froide. Ils se demandaient pourquoi elle s'obstinait à assister aux repas, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue manger quoi que ce soit.  
Ils furent cependant surpris de voir qu'elle ne les empêcha pas de faire la fête ce soir là. Le boucan était à la limite du supportable, même aux oreilles pourtant difficilement impressionnables de James.

Al avait tenait sa tête d'une main, le coude appuyé sur la table, écrivant de l'autre. Il essayait de résister à la force soporifique de Binns. Il prenait des notes sur une éternelle révolte de Gobelin, lancée à cause d'un différent entre Godric Gryffondor et un illustre Gobelin dont Al avait déjà oublié le nom. Une créature avait arbitré la confrontation... Qui déjà ? Il jeta un œil vers les notes d'Erasme. Azareth. Al fronça les sourcils. Très loin, dans sa mémoire... un souvenir fit surface. Il dût se retenir de lancer un cri de joie.  
A la fin du cours, il se précipita vers la bibliothèque, chercha dans tous les livres traitant des Révoltes de Gobelins. Et il la trouva, enfin. Devant ses yeux, s'étalait l'ancienne gravure. Il se sentait proche de l'explosion de joie. La bête qu'il avait vue, c'était Azareth. Celle qui l'avait sauvé des centaures. Il fut rejoint par Erasme, Nymphéa et Scorpio, qui le regardaient d'un air médusé fouiller dans les rayonnages. Sans explications, il tournait vivement les pages d'un antique grimoire. Et il sut qui était Azareth, ce qu'elle était. Il trépignait sur sa chaise, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Nymphéa lui lança un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il daigna sortir son nez du volume.

- Je sais, je sais ! Jubila-t-il, criant presque.

- Monsieur Potter, l'étendue de votre savoir justifie-t-elle de tels hurlements ? Gronda la voix de Mrs Azéris.

Al leva les yeux vers elle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui avait disparu. Il se trouvait dans le noir, le silence, et ne voyait plus que ces profonds yeux noirs d'encre. Azareth plongea dans les siens. Elle sût qu'il était l'heure.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre, j'ai à vous parler.

Le son de la voix de son professeur ramena Al à la réalité. Il hésita, mais se leva, et la suivit. Ils montèrent en silence à la tour Gryffondor. Elle murmura le mot de passe à la statue de Hyène qui se leva pour les laisser passer. Elle lui désigna un siège, face à son bureau, avant de prendre place de l'autre côté.

- Je vais vous demander de taire vos découvertes, Monsieur Potter.

Al la regardait, bouche bée. Comment savait-elle ?... Elle lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait une expression autre que ce masque de glace.

- Al, il est important que personne ne sache ce que je suis. Dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Il acquiesça.

- Nous allons avoir l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt. Je pense que vos qualités doivent être un peu... Poussées. Vous avez des capacités impressionnantes, le saviez-vous ?

Al rougit légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le complimentait. D'habitude, elle saluait ses prouesses d'un silence.

- Madame, pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous connaître ? Risqua-t-il.

Elle se leva, et marcha vers une armoire. Elle en sorti un livre, dont la couverture était ornée d'une chouette noire.

- Voilà qui devrait répondre à tes questions.


	11. Bis repetita

**- 11 - Bis repetita**

« _Le dix-septième des talismans constituant la science occulte du Vieillard des Pyramides permet d'acquérir rapidement la connaissance parfaite d'une science ou d'un art. »  
_Les mots dansaient toujours devant les yeux d'Al, alors qu'il essayait de dormir. Il avait trouvé la signification de son pendentif dans la Chouette Noire, un ancien livre de Sorcellerie. Elle lui avait offert à son anniversaire, mais pourquoi ?  
Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il se voyait attaqué par un arbre géant, et défendu par Azareth. Il s'éveilla en sursaut. Jamais il n'avait été attaqué par un arbre. Pourtant ce rêve paraissait réel, très réel. Il se dépêtra de ses couvertures dans lesquelles il était enroulé. Il se leva, et prit la cruche pour s'arroser la tête et remettre ses idées en places. Non... il revoyait sans doute l'attaque des centaures, mais les songes avaient un peu modifié la réalité, voilà tout...  
Il se rendit le lendemain matin en cours de Métamorphose. Azareth se comportait normalement - froide et distante - comme d'ils n'avaient jamais eu la conversation de la vieille. Al fit de même, respectant sa promesse. A la fin du cours, Azareth l'interpella.

- Je souhaiterai que vous veniez me voir ce soir, à 19h, dans mon bureau.

- Bien, Madame.

A l'heure dite, il quitta la salle commune des Serpentard, et monta dans la tour Gryffondor. Il croisa Rose qui descendait avec quelques-unes de ses amies.

- Al ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Mrs Azéris. Pour les cours.

- Ah... Eh bien bon courage. Si elle te torture, crie et on viendra te sauver.

Al lui sourit avant de poursuivre sa route. Lorsqu'il arriva au pas de la porte, l'immense Hyène de pierre leva vers lui son imposante tête.

- Euh... commença-t-il. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. J'ai rendez-vous avec... Azareth, murmura-t-il à la gardienne.

Elle s'assit, et hocha la tête. Il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait lancé un furtif clin d'œil, puis elle s'écarta, lui laissant le passage libre. Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Azareth était assise à son bureau, devant une pile de copies qu'elle corrigeait d'une longue plume noire. Elle lui désigna d'un geste de la main la chaise qui lui faisait face. Il prit place, croisant les doigts sur ses genoux. Elle acheva la correction de sa dernière copie, avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- As-tu trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais dans le livre que je t'ai donné ?

- C'est vous qui m'avez offert mon collier, dit-il en le sortant de sous sa robe. Pourquoi ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as de grandes dispositions, que j'ai voulu encourager dès ton plus jeune âge.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je pense que tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses. Elle le fixait de ses yeux noirs d'encre, son visage neutre n'exprimant aucun sentiment.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha de la haute fenêtre. Elle resta quelques instant immobile, avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Tu sais, j'ai été impressionnée que tu demandes au choixpeau de t'envoyer à Serpentard. Ou que tu aies parlé poliment au centaure qui te voulait du mal, ou que tu remercies la créature inconnue qui venait de t'aider. Tout ceci prouve une grande modestie. Tu n'es pas comme les autres.

Al rougit légèrement, avant de se souvenir de la nuit passée.

- J'ai rêvé de l'attaque des centaures cette nuit, mais c'était un arbre qui me poursuivait cette fois.

Elle se tourna vers lui, en haussant un sourcil.

- Un arbre ?

- Oui...

- Vraiment...

Elle marcha de long en large dans son bureau, réfléchissant.

- Al, tu avais l'impression de me connaître n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça, l'air un peu surpris. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main droite, en le regardant dans les yeux. Soudain, Al se vit poursuivi par le Sombral Azareth, lancer un sort contre elle, puis être face à une elfe de maison, la baguette levée... Azareth ferma les yeux et lui lâcha la main. Elle le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il avait la tête qui tourne, l'esprit embrouillé ces souvenirs qu'il venait de revivre. Mais c'était impossible... Il n'avait jamais fait toutes ces choses.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte ton histoire, Al. Regarde-moi. Dit-elle en s'agenouillant aux pieds de sa chaise.

Il se senti tomber dans les deux puits sans fond des pupilles d'Azareth. De nouveau, son esprit fut noyé sous des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas siens. Il se vit devant un Dragon et un immense poisson, entendit leurs paroles. Il s'observait, nouveau né, dans un berceau. Il se voyait jouer dans son jardin, ou à la gare, et même à Poudlard. Il poussa un gémissement, et arracha son regard.

- Ce sont mes souvenirs. Il entendit cette voix s'élever dans un brouillard épais. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de calmer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Apres plusieurs minutes, il parla d'une voix faible.

- Ces souvenirs... Ceux qui me reviennent parfois, ce sont ceux de Severus Rogue ?

- On dirait bien. Il semblerait qu'il souhaite t'aider autant que moi. Je n'avais pas prévu ca.

- M'aider ? Ils m'ont aidé à vous trouver, mais c'est tout...

- Je pense qu'il veut te faire partager son expérience, pour que tu ne fasses pas les même erreurs.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? On pourrait demander à son tableau, dans le bureau de Percy...

- Non. Severus est mort, son tableau ne peut pas savoir ce que son âme défunte essaye de faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas possédé, cette âme ne peut rien te faire de mal. Si tu le souhaite, je peux te l'ôter.

Al réfléchit. Il avait vu la puissance de Severus Rogue. Son intelligence, sa force. Si son destin était de faire de grandes choses, il aurait besoin d'aide sans doute...

- Non... laissez-le.

- Al, je peux t'apprendre à contrôler ces souvenirs. Ainsi tu ne seras plus surpris par leur apparition, tu pourras les visiter à ta guise.

Il hocha la tête, un peu rassuré par cette perspective.

- Madame ? Quel est mon destin ?

Elle sourit devant cette question directe.

- Tu as vu ma conversation avec mes frères. Tu as vu leur colère contre le peuple Sorcier. Je pense que tu seras capable de les faire changer.

- Mais si je n'y arrive pas ?

- Peu importe Al, tu auras essayé.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils enlèveraient leurs pouvoirs aux Sorciers... s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ils ne pourront pas. Ils ne peuvent agir contre vous, vous n'êtes pas des créatures magiques.

- Mais vous ?

Elle sourit.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de tout cela. Pour l'instant, tu n'as besoin que d'apprendre. Son ton s'était durcit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait s'arrêter là.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Azareth invita régulièrement Albus pour des leçons particulières. Petit à petit, il arrivait à visiter la mémoire de l'âme qui partageait son corps. Il avait vu qu'elle avait raison. Severus Rogue l'aidait. Il ne lui cachait rien, de ses erreurs ou de ses réussites. Un soir où Al avait pu visiter profondément un de ces souvenirs, il s'était senti envahi par la mémoire de l'elfe Brisby.

- Est-ce qu'il peut me transmettre son savoir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Peut être. Tu as l'impression d'avoir appris quelque chose ?

Il acquiesça, serrant dans sa main son talisman.

-Vous le saviez ? Qu'il pourrait m'apprendre certaines choses ?

Elle hésita, avant de répondre.

- C'était une possibilité ridicule, mais même le ridicule doit être pris en compte. Je t'ai offert ce talisman pour l'apprentissage en général, pas seulement pour celui de Severus.

Al la fixa droit dans les yeux, avec une expression d'intense concentration. Elle eut l'air surpris, avant d'éclater dans un petit rire.

- J'ai bien peur qu'un souvenir de légilimencie ne soit que trop léger pour fouiller dans ma mémoire contre ma volonté, Al. Mais j'admets qu'il y a un bon début.

- Est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre les mêmes choses qu'à lui ?

Elle passa son index d'un air songeur sur ses lèvres, avant de murmurer :

- Ce ne sera peut être pas nécessaire. Il n'y a pas la même... urgence. Tu as tout ton temps, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

- Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Apprendre, Al. Découvrir, expérimenter. Je serais toujours là, quelque part, si tu as besoin de mon aide.

- Votre phrase sonne comme un au revoir, dit-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Je quitte Poudlard en Juin. Je ne suis pas faite pour enseigner.

- Pourtant vous y arrivez avec moi.

Elle sourit, se leva, et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque.

- Je n'aime pas la foule. Je suis envahie par les souvenirs des gens. Tout cela m'épuise. D'habitude, je ne donne mon savoir qu'à une personne à la fois. Elle toucha le montant de bois, qui s'illumina quelques secondes d'une pâle lueur rouge. Je t'offre mes livres, je les mettrai en sûreté.

Il hocha la tête. Il sentait un grand vide grandir en lui, comme s'il était abandonné.

- Vous savez, Severus, il vous aimait. Cette phrase lui avait échappé, sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage impassible.

- Je l'aime aussi. Il vit une ombre de profonde tristesse traverser son visage, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Bonnes vacances, Monsieur Potter. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, si vous le souhaitez.

* * *

**Merci à Andeor pour le review, ca me fait très plaisir :) j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire.**


	12. Ascension et chute

**- 12 - Ascension et chute.**

Al passa ses vacances le nez dans ses livres. Même Hermione trouvait qu'il en faisait trop.

- Je sais que tu passe tes BUSE l'année prochaine mais... Enfin, même moi je n'étais pas à ce point.

Al lui avait sourit, en répondant :

- Ce n'est pas pour mes BUSE, Hermione, juste pour moi.

Harry avait lancé un regard en coin à son fils. Il devinait qu'Azareth était à l'origine de cette soif de savoir, et avait vu Al progresser énormément. Il pouvait tenir tête à Hermione, dans leurs longues discutions sur telle potion, ou tel sort, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soit, surtout à 15 ans.  
Dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait au collège, Al partageait son compartiment avec James, Rose, et ses amis Serpentard.

- J'ai hâte de retrouver notre chère directrice de maison, grogna James.

- Elle a quitté Poudlard en juin, glissa Al, relevant à peine les yeux de son livre.

- Comment tu sais ca ? demanda Rose.

- Elle me l'a dit, à mon dernier cours particulier.

- Je me demande pourquoi elle te donne des cours. Tu n'es pas mauvais en métamorphose, j'en aurais plus besoin que toi, dit Scorpio, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Oh, euh... elle pensait que ca pourrait me servir, pour ma carrière d'Auror.

Scorpio marmonna vaguement un « ah ouais ».

- J'espère que le nouveau prof sera plus cool, dit Rose.

- J'aimerai bien avoir George comme prof, répondit James, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais faut pas rêver.

James avait raison, le rêve se transforma vite en cauchemar. Au diner, Percy présenta leur nouveau directeur de maison et professeur de métamorphose, Monsieur Morose, un vieil homme gras et chauve, qui observait ses élèves de ses petits yeux porcins.  
Al sourit à la vue de la grimace de dégout qui tordit le visage de son frère. Il avait été déçu de voir qu'Azareth avait effectivement quitté Poudlard, ou en tout cas, son poste d'enseignante.  
Il triturait du bout de sa fourchette son hachis Parmentier, repensant aux heures qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il revoyait ce regard froid, cette expression neutre, qui parfois s'éclairaient lorsqu'elle souriait. Cela arrivait si rarement. Elle serait là si il avait besoin d'elle...  
Il passa en vitesse à la bibliothèque, prendre de nouveaux livres. Lorsqu'il tendit les ouvrages à Madame Pince il vit, par la fenêtre, une immense créature éclairée par la lune voler au dessus de la Forêt. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, quand il retourna vers la salle commune des Serpentards.  
Le lendemain après-midi, lors du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid les avait emmenés dans une petite clairière, s'enfonçant de plusieurs centaines de mètres dans la Forêt. Ils écoutaient son discours sur les licornes et leurs propriétés, lorsqu'Al perçut un léger craquement à sa gauche, dans l'épais fourré. Il vit l'étrange sombral reptilien qui l'observait.

- Attends-moi à la fin de ton cours. Résonna la voix dans son crâne.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris, mais hocha discrètement la tête.  
Lorsqu'Hagrid les libéra, Al laissa ses amis remonter vers le château sans lui. Il se tenait immobile, les rayons du soleil filtrés par l'épaisse cime des arbres lui caressant agréablement le visage. Elle apparu, sortant du couvert d'un buisson épineux. Al eu le souffle coupé. Il ne l'avait jamais vue sous sa forme hybride, et se senti tout petit face à cette créature au regard noir parsemé d'éclairs rouges.

- Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

- Oh... oui, oui... Vous devez le savoir d'ailleurs. J'ai passé mon temps à étudier, j'ai lu tous les livres de la maison. Il se sentait fébrile, et entendait sa voix trembler un peu.

- Si tu le souhaites, je peux te donner accès à la réserve de Poudlard. En attendant, suis-moi.

Elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la Forêt, avant de déboucher sur un espace grand comme une chambre, nu de toute verdure, entre d'immenses arbres au tronc ridé. Ses pas résonnaient sur la terre lisse et dure. Al observait le balancement de sa longue queue lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'un arbre, qu'elle toucha en murmurant quelques mots inconnus aux oreilles d'Al. Une bibliothèque apparu, longue de plusieurs mètres.

- Voici quelques-uns de mes livres, qui pourraient t'être utiles.

Al n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui s'étalaient des centaines d'ouvrages, sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables.

- Je peux lire tout ca ? Mais il y a même des livres de magie noire...

- Oui, bien sûr. Je veux que tu comprenne.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je fasse les mêmes erreurs que Severus ?

- Crois tu que tu les ferais ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Non.

- Non bien sûr. Tu n'es pas Severus, tu n'as pas de raisons d'agir comme lui. Tu n'as pas sa vanité, son désir de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. C'est pour ca que je t'ai choisi, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu pourras venir ici autant de fois que tu le souhaites. Pour faire les faire apparaître, touche cet arbre et donne le mot de passe, _Tabula Rasa_.

Il hocha la tête, et repris son exploration des rayonnages. Il choisit un des livres, et s'assit par terre, commençant la lecture.  
Azareth s'était couchée en sphinx, un peu à l'écart, et le regardait lire en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la lumière baisse trop pour qu'il puisse continuer à déchiffrer les écritures. Il se leva, tenant toujours le livre, et se tourna vers elle.

- Merci. Je…

- Rentrons, le coupa t-elle.

Il la suivit, déçu d'avoir été interrompu. Il voulait tant la remercier d'être là… De lui faire confiance.  
Elle le raccompagna à l'orée de la forêt, et lorsqu'Al sorti à découvert, il fut surpris de tomber sur le professeur Raven. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant l'étrange animal qui suivait son élève.

- Poussez-vous, Potter ! Rugit l'enseignant, en bousculant Al. Il leva sa baguette vers Azareth, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux blancs.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort, mais Al bondit sur lui, essayant de dévier le sort. Dans la bagarre, Raven toucha Al, qui s'effondra avec un petit cri de douleur. Azareth fonça sur son ancien collègue, la gueule grande ouverte, en poussant un rugissement effroyable. Mais d'autres professeurs étaient arrivés alertés par le bruit et lançaient à leur tour des sorts en direction du monstre. Al revenait peu a peu à lui, et vit la scène horrible d'une demi-douzaine de professeurs face à Azareth.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-il Ne lui faites pas de mal !  
Azareth prit de plein fouet les six stupéfix, grogna et tendant son long cou décharné, attrapa dans sa gueule le bras du professeur Morose. Celui-ci hurla de douleur avant de se dégager et de sortir de sous sa cape un long poignard. Il le planta dans les côtes de la bête, qui poussa un hurlement strident.  
Le boucan avait attiré les élèves et d'autres professeurs, ainsi que Percy. Ils regardaient d'un air médusé la créature s'effondrer, perdant des flots de sang, pendant qu'Al avait sauté sur son professeur, les larmes aux yeux, implorant d'arrêter le massacre. La voyant au sol, il se rua vers elle.

- Azareth...  
Le souffle de l'animal était rapide. Elle tourna vers lui son regard inexpressif, puis sembla se flouter, et disparu. Al poussa un cri inarticulé, qui rebondit contre les murs du château. Percy se dirigea vers lui, et le tint par les épaules, tentant d'apaiser son neveu.

Azareth tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre du vieux temple Païen. Elle se releva péniblement, irradiant d'une lumière rouge. Le poignard tomba au sol, éjecté de la plaie cicatrisée. Elle devait protéger Al, et vite. Elle réapparu aux portes de Poudlard, après avoir repris apparence humaine. Elle monta d'un pas rapide au château, et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à la gargouille, celle-ci fit rapidement un pas de côté, sans attendre le mot de passe. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau, trouvant Al en compagnie des Professeurs Raven et Morose, qui tenait son bras bandé contre lui.

- Mrs Azéris... commença Percy.

- J'ai à vous parler Percy. Seuls.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, mais acquiesça, faisant sortir le petit groupe. Al lança un regard vers elle, le visage rayonnant. Elle était vivante, tout allait bien.

- Percy, ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer. Al n'y est pour rien.

- Je sais... Je n'avais pas l'intention de le punir. En fait j'en avais après Raven et Morose. Ils n'avaient pas à réagir de la sorte, sans savoir à qui ils avaient à faire.

- Je comprends la peur qu'il ont ressenti, mais ce sont d'incorrigibles prétentieux. Encore des Sorciers sûrs de leur prétendue supériorité.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Azareth. Morose gardera un souvenir impérissable de vous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, avant de poursuivre.

- Je ne reviendrais plus, Percy. Ma présence cause plus de problèmes que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle lança un regard noir vers les tableaux de Dumbledore et Severus. Ceux-ci firent mine de dormir, mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien.

- C'était pour Al, que vous êtes venue, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est pour Al que je suis encore _ici._ Répondit-elle.

Percy ne sembla pas remarquer le double sens de sa phrase, mais hocha la tête.

Azareth sorti du bureau, et tomba sur le trio. Elle se tourna vers Al :

- J'ai à vous parler, Monsieur Potter.

Il la suivit dans le couloir du cinquième étage.

- Je m'en vais, Al.

- Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seul...

- Seul ? Tu n'es pas seul, Al, tu as ta famille, tes amis. Des personnes capables de comprendre ce que tu recherches.

- Oui mais... Vous pourriez rester dans la Forêt ?

Une solution, il y avait une solution, il allait la trouver...  
Elle soupira doucement, fermant les yeux.

- Je pense qu'il est mieux pour toi que tu poursuives seul. Je serais là, quelque part, à t'observer.

Al senti sa gorge se nouer.

- Je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez seul.

Elle le regarda. Cette réaction, Severus avait eu la même, crise de colère en plus.

- Al...

- Je vous aime aussi, Azareth. Comme lui.

Elle secoua la tête.

- J'ai eu si peur, peur qu'ils vous tuent. Poursuivit-il, en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'ai la peau dure, ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura-t-elle, en faisant un pas en arrière.

Ils restèrent immobiles, à se fixer, puis Azareth fit volte-face et disparu à l'angle d'un mur. Al eu la sensation de tomber dans un profond puit, voyant la lumière s'éloigner peu à peu de lui.


	13. Une dernière fois

**- 13 - Une dernière fois.**

Al eut du mal à comprendre la décision d'Azareth. Mais le temps aidant, il dépassa le sentiment d'abandon. Il se plongea à corps perdu dans les études, et dévora les livres de son mentor. Elle n'était pas physiquement là, mais il sentait parfois sa présence, son odeur boisée... Il s'accrochait à ses souvenirs, à ceux de Severus, qu'il avait visité à maintes reprises. Un immense vide l'habitait encore et toujours.  
Azareth surveillait attentivement les évènements que lui rapportaient ses milliers d'espions en provenance de Poudlard. Elle savait que quelque part dans le château, un enfant surprenait tout le monde, par sa maturité, son savoir, sa sagesse. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il se perdait parfois dans le passé, qu'il n'accordait pas assez d'importance au présent. Elle s'inquiétait, mais refusait obstinément d'intervenir. Sa présence pourrait être désastreuse. Elle avait cédé, deux ou trois fois dans les deux années qui suivirent. Un bel après-midi de mai, elle l'avait observé, alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque avec ses amis. Elle le voyait heureux, sourire, alors qu'il aidait un jeune Poufsouffle qui se débattait avec son devoir de Métamorphose.

Elle l'avait aussi regardé passer ses Aspic, posée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la grande salle, sous la forme d'un Corbeau. Elle le vit noircir des mètres de parchemins de son écriture fine et régulière. Il réussit tous les sorts, toutes les potions de ses examens pratiques.  
Mais surtout, elle le voyait être bon, modeste, respectueux de toute créature. Elle savait qu'Al avait réussi. Elle savait _qu'elle_ avait réussi.  
Al attendait ses résultats chez ses parents. Il était allongé sur une chaise longue, dans le jardin, un livre à la main. James le taquinait souvent, lui demandant s'il avait lancé un sort de glue perpétuelle à son bouquin. Mais Al ne le prenait pas mal. Il se contentait de sourire, lui demandant si son travail au ministère lui convenait. James grimaçait alors, pestant contre le travail ennuyeux que lui imposait Mr Weasley, au département de détournement d'objets Moldus. D'après Arthur, rien n'étais plus passionnant, mais James espérait pouvoir changer de service bientôt.  
James avait espéré qu'Al suivrait ses études d'Auror, mais il n'en était rien. Il ne pouvait comprendre que son frère n'avait jamais espéré devenir chasseur de mages noirs...  
Les résultats d'Aspic arrivèrent, qu'Al avait réussis haut la main, comme toujours.

- Que vas-tu faire, cette année ? Demanda Ginny, pendant qu'ils fêtaient les résultats d'Al et Rose.

- Je pense que je vais voyager, j'ai envie de rencontrer d'autres personnes, d'autres mondes.

- Seul ? Mais Al... commença-t-elle

- Laisse le faire ce qu'il souhaite, coupa Harry.

Ginny lui lança un regard assassin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je ne compte pas me mettre dans des situations dangereuses.

Elle soupira, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils.

- D'accord. Mais au moindre problème, envoie-nous un hibou.

Al parcourut le monde. Il commença par l'Europe, visitant les plus anciens sanctuaires de Magie. Il rencontra les Mages les plus respectés, les plus puissants. Mais partout où il allait, il rencontrait cette même vanité dans leur esprit. Il les écoutait disserter, cachant sous une fausse modestie leur soif de pouvoir. Qu'ils soient adeptes de magie noire ou pas, ils étaient tous pareils. Il fut cependant agréablement surpris par les Sorciers d'Afrique ou d'Amazonie. Ceux-ci respectaient les créatures partageant leurs terres, et même s'ils rechignaient à transmettre leur savoir à un étranger, ils saluaient sa sagesse.  
Al découvrit qu'Azareth et ses frères avaient influencé tout le monde magique. Quel que soit le nom qu'on leur donnait, il reconnaissait leur marque dans les légendes ancestrales de tous les pays. Les années avaient passé, mais il n'oubliait pas la créature qui croyait tant en lui. Il faisait tout pour combler ses attentes.

Près de dix ans s'étaient écoulés. Al revint en Angleterre. Il donna maintes conférences, plus ou moins acceptées par ses pairs. Mais il savait qu'il devait continuer. Il écrivit de nombreux volumes remplis de ses expériences. Percy l'avait même invité à faire plusieurs intervention devant les élèves de Poudlard. Ceux-ci le regardaient, bouche bée, raconter ses aventures. Al était heureux de voir que les guerres inter-maison n'existaient plus, hormis pour le Quidditch.  
Lors de ses moments de repos, il occupait une petite maison perdue au bord d'une immense et profonde forêt. Celle-là même où il savait qu'Azareth occupait un ancien temple Païen redouté des Moldus. Il n'avais jamais cherché à trouver l'antique ruine, mais la relative proximité d'Azareth réchauffait un peu son cœur où un vide sidéral subsistait. Il espérait qu'un jour, elle viendrait voir ce qu'était devenu le gamin où elle avait dissimulé l'âme aimée.  
Azareth sentait la présence d'Al. Elle tournait en rond entre ses quatre murs de pierre comme un hippogriffe en cage. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle maudissait l'âme de Severus, persuadée qu'il était à l'origine de cette obsession. Il fallait qu'elle libère Al. Severus ne devait pas tout gâcher.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle sentait l'esprit d'Al de nouveau tourné vers elle, elle décida d'agir. Elle traversa la forêt, avant d'atteindre la petite maison, où brillait encore une faible lueur au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'approcha, et vit par la fenêtre un homme plongé dans l'écriture, une multitude de parchemins autour de lui. Un homme ? Bien sûr, si _elle_ n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu avait vieillit. Elle avait suivit son esprit, mais pas son corps... Elle hésita, avant de prendre sa forme hybride, et de frapper à sa porte.  
Al sursauta en entendant les coups sourds. Ses parents et amis lui envoyaient toujours un hibou, avant de lui rendre visite. Peut être encore un de ces historiens partis affronter la Forêt à la recherche d'Azareth ? Il se leva, laissant à regret son manuscrit. Il ouvrit la porte, et resta figé. Elle était là, devant lui, le fixant de ses yeux noirs, comme si elle le scannait.  
Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, avant qu'Al ne fasse un pas en arrière pour l'inviter à entrer. Azareth entra, détaillant l'intérieur du salon. Le décors était spartiate, composé d'une table, d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil de cuir défoncés, les murs couverts de livres. Il lui désigna d'un geste le canapé, pendant qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil. Il fixait résolument le sol. Il avait tant attendu ce jour, et maintenant, il perdait tous ses moyens. Elle l'observait toujours, de ce regard neutre, inexpressif au possible. Elle sentait son malaise, qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa colère contre Severus. Elle, pris forme humaine, s'assit, et brisa enfin le silence.

- J'ai observé tes progrès Al, je dois admettre que je n'en espérait pas tant.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas fait changer le monde Sorcier...

- Si. Chacun le change, à sa façon. Et puis, tu es encore jeune, tu as de nombreuses années devant toi pour continuer, leur apprendre, les aider.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, soyez-en certaine.

- Si je suis venue ce soir, ce n'est pas pour te féliciter. Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir dans ta vie. Cependant... J'ai vu quelque chose qui me déplait.

- Parce que je pense à vous ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Je pense que ceci n'est pas ton œuvre...

- Ce n'est pas Severus qui m'influence.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Il m'a quitté peu après mes ASPIC. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne pensait plus sa présence indispensable.

Elle plissa les yeux, les réduisant à une fine fente noire. Elle vit qu'il avait raison. L'âme de Severus Rogue avait disparu. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte ? Obsédée par la mission d'Al, elle en avait oublié le cadeau qu'elle avait fait à Severus.

- Il était heureux, en me quittant, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, dans son autre vie. Ajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Cela ne résout pas le... problème.

- Vous considérez l'amour comme un problème ?

Elle fit une légère grimace, avant de poursuivre.

- Al, comment peux-tu croire à de l'amour... A part nos cours, tu ne me connais pas...

- J'ai vu les souvenirs de Severus. J'ai lu des milliers de livres contant votre histoire, j'ai entendu votre légende. Et pendant nos cours, j'ai appris à vous connaître, à savoir ce que vous étiez capable de faire pour m'aider à améliorer les Sorciers... Ou à offrir à un être aimé une meilleure vie.

- Al, tout ceci ne change rien. Tu ne me connais pas à l'heure actuelle.

- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de rester impassible.

- Regarde-moi. Est-ce que j'ai changé depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

- Non, mais...

- Al, tu vas vieillir, et mourir. Moi, je vais continuer, éternellement, tant que le monde sera monde. Je ne peux pas me permettre...

- Vous m'avez dit un jour que vous aimiez Severus, pourtant.

- Oui. Et tu sais que j'ai souhaité l'aider. Tu sais que j'ai souhaité aider le peuple Sorcier, _une dernière fois_.

- Vos frères ne vous laisseraient pas retenter, je sais, j'ai vu cette conversation dans vos souvenirs.

- Tu manques encore un peu de subtilité, coupa-t-elle d'un ton cassant. J'ai décidé que ce serait _ma_ dernière chance. J'ai fait quelque chose que je ne m'étais jamais permis, j'ai obligé une âme défunte à recommencer tout. Il a accepté de t'aider, puis est parti, non ? Il voulait enfin mourir. J'ai fait peser sur les épaules d'un nouveau-né des responsabilités énormes, j'ai menti à tes parents, au monde entier. Elle s'interrompit. Al vit des larmes monter dans ses yeux d'onyx. Je veux mourir moi aussi, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il la regarda, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Vous êtes immortelle !

Elle sourit. D'un sourire sans joie, presque comme une excuse.

- Je décide de que je peux ou ne peux faire.

Il baissa la tête, l'appuyant contre ses mains jointes.

- Es-tu toujours sûr de me connaître ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer, rendant sa voix plus grave.

- Je ne suis qu'un détail ! Que je sois en vie ou pas, ca n'a pas d'importance ! Je vous ai donné vos pouvoirs, c'est ce qui compte. Aegirius et Felrad n'interviennent pas dans la vie de leurs créations. Moi-même, je laisse les centaures agir à leur guise.  
Elle perdait patience. Ces mots, qu'elle se forçait à sortir, lui brûlaient la gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Non, il devait vivre avec les Sorciers, pour les Sorciers. Pas avec une vieille Mémoire créatrice de magie.

- Et si j'arrive à les faire changer ?

- Il y a près de cinquante ans que j'ai pris cette décision. Al, je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de voir tant d'horreurs dans ce monde. Fatiguée de devoir raconter, encore et encore ce que je sais. Je pense avoir droit au repos.

- Alors vous m'avez créé, et ensuite vous partez ? Je ne vous pensais pas aussi lâche.

Elle soupira. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'avança sur le bord du canapé, tendit la main et la posa sur la joue d'Al. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis elle détourna le regard. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit lentement.

- Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, Al, ne t'enferme pas ici, tu vaux tellement mieux. Elle avait prononcé ces mots en lui tournant le dos, puis avait disparu dans la nuit noire. Al s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux.

- Je vais t'obéir une dernière fois, murmura-t-il.


	14. Epilogue

**- 14 - Epilogue**

Azareth se tenait sur le clocher de l'église du village qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle observait une petite maison faisant face à celle qu'elle avait visité par trois fois. Elle voyait Al, tenant dans ses bras un bébé, qui parlait à une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus très clairs.  
Cinq ans avaient passé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il l'avait écoutée, une dernière fois. Oh bien sûr, les Sorciers n'avaient pas tous changés, mais elle voyait que l'influence d'Al grandissait. Il enseignait à qui voulait l'écouter, le nombre de ses élèves grandissant à chaque instant. Il avait réussi. Sans s'en rendre compte, les Sorciers devenaient ce qu'ils auraient toujours dût être. Des créatures dignes de son cadeau.  
Elle soupira profondément, étendant les jambes contre les tuiles d'ardoise noires. Un léger souffle de vent agita ses cheveux. Elle sourit, en murmurant :

- Tu avais peur que je ne trouve pas le chemin, Severus ?

Elle ferma les yeux, son corps penchant dangereusement vers l'avant, vers le vide. Alors qu'une masse sombre de poussière chutait du clocher, deux fines brumes s'envolaient vers le ciel, bientôt dissipées par la brise d'été.


End file.
